


Just a Misunderstanding

by SIX_Calavera



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, cirque du freak
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, F/M, Groping, Mild S&M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Situations, confused feelings and a growing dependency, protective larten, slight non-con, violence to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling was back again…there's going to be another attack. If the monsters truly exist, tonight would be the night they would choose to return. We need a miracle, or a worse monster of our own. Little do we know that there is one, and he's willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Is The Hunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The optional chapter)

The small settlement nearby seemed as though deserted. All that could be heard were the sounds of doors and shutters being slammed shut and locked, followed by the faint sounds of an impending storm. The moon and the stars were barely visible, hidden behind a dark coat of eerie clouds allowing only the faintest of light to shine through. That feeling was back again…there's going to be another attack. If the monsters truly exist, tonight would be the night they would choose to return.

The village in question is in a rural area, quite a few miles away from the next one, but they get caravans coming in every now and then for trading and supplies. It’s a big enough village that I can usually hear the daily hustle and bustle from where I live. The area surrounding the village is mostly open plains and grasslands where farms and such can be found. Except for one side, where the village is met by the woods. That’s where I live; I have a small cabin there. I chose to make my home in the woods rather than inside the village because I'm a hunter by trade. I make my living hunting and selling the pelts I gather, or selling the useful things I can craft from the hunted animals. My neighbors know of me and they allow me to come into the village every now and then for shopping and making deliveries. They leave me be and know I'm no one to be concerned about. They've had other much more pressing matters on their minds anyway.

Recently there have been murders and kidnappings in the village. Only in the village. For some reason, perhaps because I'm so far out of sight, I haven’t been targeted. I should be counting my lucky stars but I can’t help but feel a little guilty. The assailants are unknown and have left no evidence. Well…no traceable evidence anyway, they leave plenty of carnage in their wake. They come at night, targeting men and women alike, they break into homes and snatch people from their beds, people seen walking down the street late at night are never heard from again, even children have been lost. As far as the residents know, they show no mercy or remorse. It’s why people have started believing that these attacks are the work of monsters. No man could cause this amount of grief, even with help. The attacks don’t follow any sort of pattern. Sometimes we don’t get an attack for years. Sometimes they happen often enough that I'm sure it’ll be the end of the village. It’s only been a few months since the last attack but…the sky…the clouds…I'm sure they will return today.


	2. A Flash Of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and the people of the village may finally have the chance to kill whatever it is that's terrorizing us.

It had been another long day of hunting, setting and re-setting traps and I was finally on my way back home. My cabin is a comfortable size. Big enough for a bed, a place to cook and eat, store goods, all that.

“Finally home.” I huffed as I entered my cabin and tossed the two rabbits I had gathered from some of my traps onto my kitchen table. I shook off my wet coat and placed it on a coat rack near the door. Water dripped onto the wooden floor. A light rain had started falling as I was making my way home.  
I placed my hands on the table, my rifle in one hand, and stared at the two rabbits “Not my best day” I sighed “might as well cook these up for myself.” I walked over to my fireplace, behind the table, and started getting a fire ready. 

The rain really started pouring now.

I was striking a piece of flint when a loud thunderclap startled me out of my concentration. I looked up and out the window behind me, above my bed; the wind was strong now and had flung the window open.  
“Shit.” Rain and leaves were flying in. drenching the the place where I sleep. I got up quickly and ran over to the open window. I climbed over my bed to reach it; I took a look out the window before securing it shut, I could hear faint screams coming from outside. My eyes widened “that has to be coming from the village...” I locked the window and ran over to the side of the cabin with windows that directly faced the village, past the table and fireplace.  
“oh god…” through the trees the red glow of fire was easy to see. I could hear the screaming and yelling clearly now as well. I could see that homes were burning, people were frantic, they were yelling...what are they yelling? 

'Get it! Get it!' 

I heard them scream. Oh no. I knew it. They're being attacked again. Could someone have actually spotted one of the monsters this time? They usually come and go quickly and quietly, leaving us to deal with the destruction in the morning. 

'That's the monster! I know it is!' A mob had formed and they seemed to have ran into my forest chasing something. I could see a string of torches filling through the trees. 

They're seemed to be hot on its heels. We might actually have a chance to end this nightmare! I jumped into action. I reached for my coat. Ripping it from the coat rack and shoving it on. I lunged for my rifle on my table, throwing it over my shoulder. I was ready to burst through my front door and try and kill whatever this beast was but before I even reached the door handle I heard something that sounded like a grunt and the window above my bed was flung open once again. I turned to see what it was but what I saw moved faster that the speed of lighting. Something flying towards me. A flash of red. And pain.


	3. Within Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky you didn't get knocked out.

Something or someone had jumped in through my window and ran at me and an alarming speed, slamming me into the nearest wall. So hard I was almost knocked out. There was something covering my mouth. I couldn't scream. whatever it was, Its face was out view, it slouched over me. I was tightly pressed between the thing that jumped in through my window and the wall. Movement was impossible, whatever it was it was strong. I tried to struggle but it only pressed harder.

"Mmph! Mmph!!" I screamed. Trying to kick my way to freedom.

"Do not...move..." 

I became very still...It...it talked! Could this be the monster the towns people were chasing? Just one thing did caused so much grief? Wait. If the answers to my questions are yes...well...looks like my luck had to run out sometime. 

"Blood...I need blood." It said in a low breathy voice. 

Its head was low, resting on the crook of my neck. Out of view. It was breathing heavily. I could feel it. Its hand slipped from my mouth and down my neck, the monster fell to his knees in front of me. Finally free, I helped it the rest of the way down; my foot connected with its shoulder and it fell backwards onto my wooden floor. Weak. Exhausted. Leveled. 

I whipped my rifle around and put the monster in my sights, finally able to get a good look at just what it was. But this...monster...looked like a man, despite how pale he was. He was dressed in a red suit and had a red cloak around his shoulders, only a crop of orange hair on his head. And his face...he had sharp features and a large scar on his face. It stretched down his cheek and tugged at the edge of his lips. But he wasn’t...frightening, or monstrous, not in his current state anyway. 

I was breathing rapidly. Confused "What- what are you...and why are you here." I snarled. "You stumbled into the wrong house, monster. Are you what's been terrorizing the town?!" He simply stared at me, as if waiting to see what I was going to do next "Answer me!!" I pulled the lever on my rifle, prepared to put a bullet in its head if needed. He flinched slightly, raising his hands in defense "well?!".

"...No." He answered.

"No. What?" 

"I am not...your monster..." He was still out of breath, droplets of sweat had started forming around his face.

"Then what the fuck are you doing jumping in through my window."

"Please...I need blood." He begged. His eyes were slowly closing.

"What?" I asked. My rifle still pointing at his head.

"Listen...to me. I am not your enemy. Help me...and I will tell you...everything. What has been   
attacking your people...and who I am, but if I die, You...and all of your people will...as well." 

"And just how in the world do you expect me to trust you." I stared at him ludicrously. 

"I admit...It is a gamble. But...it is either my life...and the truth...or yours...and your people’s"

This has been going on for too long. I have to know. The bloodshed must end. The people in the village have suffered so long while I’ve watched in the sidelines, this could be my only chance to redeem myself. To truly help. But this is such a ridiculous deal. Who or what, is this thing. Can he really help or give me answers? Am I gullible enough to believe him? Too many have been lost...

I sighed. "What do you need..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larten seems to have found his way into your arms hasn't he? Only he wasn't expecting you'd BE armed I'm sure. Hehe. Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing!


	4. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No going back on this deal now...

He sighed and closed his eyes in relief. "blood...I need blood" 

"Blood?” I asked incredulously “Why?" 

"Do you want answers or not!" He coughed violently before letting his head fall back to the floor. In his current state, simply yelling took a lot out of him. 

"Alright, alright" I lowered my rifle. He definitely seemed to be near death. I didn't feel threatened. I grabbed one of the rabbits from the table and cut open its belly using a knife that was impaled on the table. 

I crouched down next to him. He was still lying completely flat on my floor. And handed him the rabbit

"No...no" he feebly pushed the rabbit away "human blood."

"What? Where do you expect me to get that?" 

He stared at me like the answer was obvious. Does he want...my blood?

“Wait...what? no N-”

“You do want answers do you not!? You want to keep the rest of these town people from being slaughtered! Yes!?” He was becoming increasingly frustrated with me. There's only one solution. At this point it really feels like I may be our only hope. He propped himself up on his elbows.“Make your choice. We are running out of time.”

“Fine...”

“Come here then.”he growled. Still angry with me for being so indecisive. He moved so that I could crouch between his legs. Awkward as that may be, he didn't have the strength do much more.

He sat up a bit more, placing locks of my hair behind my ear.

“I am going to drink from here.” he placed a cold finger on a large vein on the side of my neck. “I will make a small cut.” he saw my eyes widen and added “Do not worry, it will be quick and not as painful as you may imagine.”

I've heard the stories. I know what creature needs blood to survive...”Are you a vampire?”

“Yes. Now be quiet. Close your eyes...”

Cutting that conversation short, I did as he said. He promised me answers for later anyway. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt one of his left hand caress the side of my neck and hold. steadying me. I felt him pulling me closer, but I decided I was too nervous for what was about to happen to dare open my eyes and question him. My neck in his hand also did a good job of making me think twice before potentially making him any angrier. 

Pulling me into an awkward angle, I ended up having to brace myself against his chest for threat falling and closing the small gap between us and the ground. My hands rested on his button up shirt. He was cold and damp. His right hand now rested on my shoulder, helping me keep steady. I could feel his breath on my neck, it made me shiver slightly... He smelled like the pine forests I call home, rain, and at this distance...I could also smell a faint scent of blood. I was beginning to feel afraid. Is this really happening? 

“Are you ready?”he asked me, moving his right up my neck preparing to make the incision.  
I gripped his shirt tightly and nodded my head quickly.“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like it when he's angry. Next chapter is gonna be...steamy? Its gonna be great. Comments much appreciated.


	5. Just Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The insane situation must be keeping you from thinking straight.

I felt him use his index finger to look for the correct vein, he poked and prodded for a bit, eventually finding the juicy vein he was looking for.  
He brought his finger down, and using his incredibly sharp fingernail he made a quick horizontal cut. It was over in a second and was almost completely painless...I barely flinched. Still, I refused to lessen my grip on his damp, red shirt.

I felt the warmth of my blood ooze from the cut...I heard him exhale slightly before covering my wound with his mouth. And...he drank...I whimpered slightly, thinking maybe...maybe this was a bad idea.   
I continued to clench the red shirt beneath his long coat, hoping he would finish soon. 

I could hear him swallowing hard and fast, and I imagined my warm, dark blood flowing into his mouth...and down his throat...I feel sick. And i'm starting to feel faint...he was drinking far too much far too quickly. ”He-...hey...” I moved my right hand up his shoulder and clawed at him meekly, trying to ask him to stop. But he grabbed my hand and held it down to my side. 

His grip...he suddenly didn't seem so weak. Suddenly I was the one about to fall to the floor, defenseless. 

God he’s going to kill me if he doesn't stop soon. 

My left hand fell from its position on his chest, too weak now to stay in place. He gripped me tighter in his arms to keep me from falling lifelessly to the ground.

It felt like he was holding me for an eternity...feeding. It wasn't until my life had started flashing before my eyes and panic had started to pierce my heart that he finally stopped drinking.

It seemed as though he meant to cut it exactly this close...his mouth left my neck with a small gasp. Blood oozed from the opening on my throat. Only a moment passed before he regained his breath, and licked the residual blood from his lips.

My blood was flowing freely and had trickled down to my collarbone. He drew his attention back to my neck and licked away the trail my blood had left as it flowed downward. He didn't stop until he had lapped up the running blood and reached the wound again. '...ah...what is he doing?' My mind was in a haze. A vampire...a real vampire...I still couldn't believe that one of the infamous creatures you always hear about but never believe in was in my house...drinking my blood. If I wasn't nearly unconscious I might have been excited and curious to have him here, a vampire...I have so many questions...like...what in the world was he doing, nursing my wound this way?

He continued to lick the cut until the bleeding stopped. It felt like the ordeal was finally over. Thank god, I was starting to feel unseasonably warm underneath his mouth's scrutiny. 

Unfortunately the experience had left me completely helpless and at this creatures mercy. He had managed to drain my energy and buy himself some time from my questions. He held me in his arms and all I could do was hope that he kept his promise and didn't proceed to promptly drop me on the floor and leave. Well I am still alive, that could be enough to prove to me that he’s trustworthy. Right?

He stood up taking me with him, He carried me to the table that was next to us and sat me down on a chair. I was still conscious, but only barely. I slouched forward precariously in the chair. About to topple over.

My eyes were heavy but I could see the creature, clad in red, walking over to my bed near the window he had used for his dramatic entrance. 

He tossed the blanket he had sullied with mud and foliage onto the floor and rearranged the remaining sheets. He started making his way back to me. I tried to lift my head to see him but I only managed to get it into an uncomfortable position facing the ceiling before I ran out of energy and willpower to keep it upright. 

I felt his arms slide gently underneath my head and legs lifting me up once again. He’s strong...absolutely nothing like weak, groveling, whelp that was lying on my floor only a few moments ago...my blood really did save his life.

Say, that would be romantic if...no no no...not at all...I couldn't possibly even be joking about such thoughts now...although...I'd have to admit, his warm wet tongue softly licking the skin of my neck quickened my heartbeat...I'm delirious, yes that's what this is...I couldn't possibly be thinking about him like this...it's the blood loss. Of course it is.

We reached my bed and he set me down on it, removing my shoes before pulling the clean sheets over me.

He’s...what he’s doing is definitely not something that matches the characteristics of a monster. So many questions...

“D...Do you-” i started. he pulled a chair over and silenced me before I could finish my question.  
“Shhh...do not try to speak just yet.” he sat down next to my bed. ”You will be weak for a few hours. I am sorry I had to take so much blood, I have been without it for a long while. A lesser amount would not have sufficed. I apologize.”

“Do you-”

“I said do not speak.”

I gave a frustrated growl. I wanted to ask at least one question at this moment. 

He sighed and let me finish “Do you...have...a name?" I asked.

“...Larten.”

"You better...not leave...Larten..."

"I..."

“You...promised.” My eyes started to close and I felt his hand caress my cheek, then my forehead, checking my temperature “you promised me...answers. Don't...leave...”

“I know...do not worry, I will stay here. But you must rest.” 

He removed his hand from my forehead and stood from his seat and started moving towards the fireplace. That was all I manages to see before I could no longer keep myself from falling asleep. Although. Perhaps, in this instance it was more like passing out. 

He promised...we made a deal...he owes me answers...I think...he will stay...I...I trust him...I'm so tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading and rereading this chapter for too long so I'm thinking welp this might be as good as it gets so I decided to just put it up and continue, I'll write better on the next one! I hope you still like it at least hehe. More Lartem and the drowsy hunter to come! Comments greatly appreciated!


	6. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm full. Now speak.

My eyes opened slowly...Stars. And light rain. It was still night out when I awoke and the storm had quieted down. I must have been out for at least an hour. Surprisingly I wasn't out for longer. 

I rubbed my eyes and tried sitting up. I felt so light headed. I looked out the window. Only a few stray droplets continued to fall from the sky. The cold nipped at my face. Waking me up further. 

I felt a little dizzy still. But nothing like before when I felt like my eyes would never open again. I had actually forgotten for a moment how I had gotten into this position. 

Oh. Right. The vampire. I reached up to feel where the vampire had made the cut and I felt nothing. No cut. Only the feeling of a thin scar. I wouldn't have believed any of it had actually happened if I hadn't experienced it myself, eyes wide open. Mostly. 

I looked over to the fireplace where I last saw him, but he wasn't there. Just my pot above some dying coals. As if someone had been cooking. 

"Son of a bitch." I cursed. The bastard left. Ditched me as soon as I passed out. I'm so stupid! Trusting a monster to keep its word!? How naive could you get!?

"Pardon?" 

The reply came from the vampire. He was walking back to the table with bowls he had found in my back room. 

Holy shit...he hadn't left? I was surprised to see him again. It still slightly felt like it was all a dream. To see him was jarring all over again.  
"Oh wow, I- I'm sorry. I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you had ran off." I gave an awkward laugh. He seems to have regained his strength. Who knows just how strong he truly is. Better mind my manners till I have him figured out better. 

He placed the bowls down on the table and turned to me. Crossing his arms. Cloak, dress shirt, pants, all red of course, minus his black dress shoes. Yup just as I remembered. Though his color choice is understandable now. 

"I made you a promise." He said. 

"You are surprisingly admirable. For a vampire anyway. Maybe you really aren't the violent killer this town has been dealing with."

"It is the way we are. To be honest and fair. It is only some of what it means to be a vampire. A human would not know that, let alone understand. But I suppose this is a start." 

"Well, enlighten me then." 

"I will try. But first come here." 

Damn it. He keeps pushing my interrogation aside. Fine I'll let him. Only because I smell food and I'm starving. 

I started to get up slowly. "You're pushy you know that." My feet felt the cold floor but I could tell they still wouldn't be able to hold me. I'm still weak. "Want to give me a hand, vampire? Its your fault I'm like this." He came around to me and threw my arm around his shoulder. Walking me to the table. "Remind me again why you needed so much of my blood?" 

He sat me down on a chair and began his explanation again. "As I said, I had not fed in a long time, human blood keeps me alive..." He replied shortly. "One of the villagers also managed to wound me" he lifted his cloak to show me a darker shade of red staining his lighter red shirt. "The blood lost from that did not help." 

I pulled at his cloak "you were hit!?" I lifted his shirt to try and inspect the wound. I can't get answers from a dead vampire. "Why didn't you tell me? You need to get a gunshot wound...stitched...up?" 

I saw pale skin but nothing else. Some dried blood around his skin and clothing where the wound should have been but there was nothing. No entry wound, nothing. 

I looked up at him. Questioning "What?"

He removed my hands from his clothing, pushing them away. 

"I was planning on feeding you before any explaining but I suppose now-"

"No, no you can feed me and explain at the same time, its not a problem." 

He gave a soft chuckle "Very well." He picked up the bowls and walked over to the fireplace where he had something cooking above the low cinders "You see..." Balancing the two bowls on one arm he lifted the lid on the pot stirring its contents "...the saliva that vampires have has unique qualities which when applied to a wound..." He lifted the ladle from the broth and poured some into each bowl "...the healing process is almost nonexistent. The wound heals quicker than naturally. Leaving only a small scar..." Putting the lid back on the pot he started back towards me and placed a bowl in front of me "...It is how we are able to remain undetected, we are able to feed with minimal stress on the victim." He placed his bowl across from me and sat. 

"So...if I understand correctly. Vampires have magical spit that heals wounds..." I took a whiff of the broth in front of me. Rabbit stew. It smelled delicious "...and can cook?" I pretended to be disoriented "That's a lot of...new...information. I need a moment."

He took a spoonful of the broth and brought it to his lips, careful not to spill any. The monster has manners now too? What a mystery he is. 

"Joke all you want, I genuinely believe cooking is an important skill to learn. Any discerning vampire will know how to cook." 

"A discerning vampire hmm?" I was skeptical. Vampires. Honorable. Pragmatic. Brave. Not words I'd use if you'd have asked me about them yesterday. 

I took my spoon and ate a mouthful of broth. Thick and creamy. Chunks of delicious rabbit cooked to perfection. I scarfed down as much as I could before taking a breath. 

I looked up from my meal only to catch the vampire staring at me. Eyebrows raised in amusement. 

"Well. If anything you're a pretty good cook..." I complimented him. Not too much. Don't want to seem to friendly just yet. I set my spoon down. Allowing my food to settle. "...now. Are you ready to tell me what's going on, vampire?"

"Have you forgotten my name already?" He enquired. 

"No but I don't want us getting all chummy just yet." 

"Well then. Human. I shall begin my explanation, it is a rather long one..." He took a breath...and collected his thoughts. I also took this time to prepare myself for the fantastical explanation I'm sure to get from him. Then finally, he began.  
"...your town is indeed being attacked by monsters. They are called the vampaneze. They are not us but they are from us. Vampires drink a controlled amount of blood. The vampaneze do not believe in limiting the amount they drink or in keeping the ones they drink from alive. They kill and drink indiscriminately. The amount of blood they drink turns their skin red. It makes them easily identifiable from a vampire. Word of the killings in this town reached my people--which I will not say much about---and we decided to take action. I was sent here to survey the situation and report back if action was necessary..." 

He finished his explanation quickly. Getting all the useful information on the table quickly. He stared at me calmly. He was waiting to see how I'd respond. Eventually I did.

"Ok." 

He sputtered "Ok?" He was taken aback by my short answer. 

"I mean...yeah. It all makes sense. It explains why you didn't kill me and the killings in town and why they only happen at night. And also why the victims are always drained of blood." Truthfully I was completely freaked out. I couldn't believe any of this was real. I mean not only are there vampires but there are two different kinds!? It really all did make sense though. His story fit. 

"You are taking all this rather well. I must say I am impressed." He replied. He leaned back in his chair. Pleasantly surprised by my ability to accept so quickly. 

"Well I met you didn't I? A vampire. Anything is possible I guess." Now wasn't the time for denial anyway. 

"That is true. Do you have any other questions?" 

"How long have you been watching us?" 

"A few weeks. I felt it was too dangerous, and in bad taste, to feed on anyone from the village. Seeing as how they are all very on edge already." 

"Did you know about me? Living here in the woods?" 

"Yes. I did not stumble upon you by chance as I was running for my life." 

"Have you been watching me?"

"...Yes. Though the Vampaneze seemed not to know of your location. You were safe. I was not worried." 

"And if I wasn't safe? Would you have protected me?"

"I would have...I may not be able to save the entire village alone. But I would have been able to keep you alive. If I needed to." 

"Why? Why keep me safe? Why save the village? Basically. Why do you care?" 

"The vampaneze are murderers, when they get bold, life is wasted. Too much life. It should not be left this way." He explained. 

He continues to show me just how wrong the stories are of vampires. Larten...I thought about his words. How they sounded sincere. How he seems to hold admirable values. "...so what are we going to do?" 

"We?" He questioned. Eyebrow raised. 

"Well yes. I'm assuming you decided you were going to stop them--the vampaneze--and if so. I'm going to help you, Larten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Something a bit longer this time. Larten just want a to keep you safe uwu. And the rest of the town too I guess. I'm selfish.


	7. Storytelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that the vampire isn't a threat to me. And just might be my chance to help the town from annihilation, if he decides to actually let me help that is.

"Hmph. Realized you need my help have you, hunter?" Larten added coyly as he leaned back in his chair. Crossing his legs and his arms. Eyes twinkling in amusement.

Slowly but surely beginning to relax in each others company. 

"Well I'm not going to turn away a vampire as an ally if I can help it." I replied. 

He raised an eyebrow at me, mocking "And who says I require your help?" 

I scrunched my eyebrows together "well maybe you don't. But this forest...that village, this is my home. I'm done waiting around for the blood to stop flowing. I want to do something about it."

He sat there staring at me for a while, the amusement in his eyes replaced with a silent seriousness. He was thinking. 

"Perhaps...perhaps there is something you can do." He pondered for a moment...his chin in his hand...too long. 

"Well? I'll do anything, just tell me." I leaned against the table. Maybe if I brought my face closer to his he'd see the sincerity in my eyes. 

"I do not know if it would be correct to..." He looked away from me. "...on one hand the people in town will be more tense now that they caught sight of me...one of their own could freely question...not to mention operate during the day."

'Uhhh...I believe he's talking to himself now.'

"...you are out of sight...as well as out of mind. Neither the residents in town nor the vampaneze care much for your presence." He continued. 

"Well I...wouldn't put it quite that harshly..." I butted in. 

"But I do not know if it would be wise to..." He finally remembered to acknowledge me and looked my way "...trust you." 

What!? Seriously! After everything? He tells me he doesn't know if he can trust me!?

"You're joking right? I gave you blood! My blood! Willingly!" I drummed my chest with flat palms for emphasis. 

He stared into me with a sullen, severe look "and I am grateful to you. But bringing a human into the world of vampires is another matter entirely."

I was quiet. He was right. I guess. I mean what the hell do I know. Besides the information I had to rely on Larten for. Maybe letting him drink from me wasn't a reason to completely trust me and tell me everything about ancient vampire life and society or whatever. 

If they even have a society...it seems like they might? Wow. They really are good at keeping themselves hidden. The world knows basically nothing about these creatures. They obviously have a reason for keeping the world in the dark. Maybe I shouldn't expect him to speak freely so quickly. 

Still. He's my only connection to that world. He's the end in sight to all this madness. And i'm already in too deep. There's no going back and just forgetting. I'm not going to let him just tell me 'sorry puny human, but you're too dense to understand and I can't let you interfere bye~'

He stood and began picking up the bowls on the table. Stacking them on top of one another.   
I stood from my chair rather violently "No, no, no, I can do this. My kitchen, my bowls, my house." And started snatching bowls and utensils from him. 

He sighed "sit down...you are still very weak an-"

"I'm fine. I can wash my own dishes." 

Maybe if I'm passive aggressive and obviously insulted, he'll change his mind. 

He growled. And relinquished the last bowl he had to me. Frustrated with my attitude. "Listen. It was never my intent to come crashing down into your world this way."

I scoffed "yeah literally. Damn near knocked me out." 

He winced. Remembering that night and pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe just a little embarrassed. 

"...what little I have told you I only told you because in the end I could not hide my existence from you. Had things gone to plan, you would not have remembered a thing from last night. In the end I needed to say something to keep you from killing me on the spot." He explained. Ignoring my jab at him. 

What. What does that even mean? 

"Do you understand why I can not simply tell you everything? I said what was necessary at that moment. And what I promised I would. I know you do not wish me harm but as for the rest. I do not know yet whether that is information you truly need." 

I clutched the bowls in my hands and shook my head. I didn't say a word to him and started walking towards a large wooden bucket I had near the back door for washing dishes. I simply threw them in. And looked out the window in front of me. 

Day is just starting to break. 

Damn him. He's intelligent. I'll give him that. I want to argue. To tell him he's wrong and I have the right to know everything. And that he needs my help. But everything he's said so far makes sense. Maybe it's just the way he words things. It tricks one into thinking he's in the right all the time. And what did he mean by 'had it been up to him, I wouldn't remember a thing'. Was he planning on bashing me over the head? Maybe I should be having the same level of reservations about him as he has about me. Maybe I shouldn't interfere. 

Wait. Don't vampires sleep during the day? 

I turned around to see Larten back in his chair across the table. He was staring at me intently. Watching for my reactions. 

I made my way back to the table. My brows still rigid. 

"I do understand." I said. And his face softened. "...but I need you to understand that I'm determined to stop those monsters. So many have died while I've simply spectated. I feel almost...selfish..." He inclined his head toward me. Showing that he was listening. "...and it's too late now. I know what I know, so you might as well finish what you started. It's too late to whack me over the head now. Though I also doubt you'd be rude enough to do so." 

He looked taken aback by that last part. "Whack you over the...ah I see..." He laughed "no you misunderstood. Hmm I guess once again I've said something that merits more explaining." He rubbed his face with his hands. 

He sure is digging a deep hole for himself. Not a lot is going to be left secret if he keeps on like this. 

"I can understand how you feel. And suppose you are right, for the most part. Might as well explain the last thing I said as well. I did not mean to insinuate knocking you over the head. Vampires can breath out a kind of knockout gas that renders their victims unconscious. This also serves to make them forget the encounter." 

"Ahh...well...that's disgusting." I teased. I'm learning so much already. Not sure how much more vampire biology I want to learn though. Blegh. 

"I could leave right now if I wanted to." 

"Oh come now, I'm only joking." I laughed, oh my I didn't mean to upset him. "So why didn't you do that in the first place?" I continued. 

"Well if I remember correctly, I was too weak and on the floor being stomped on by you before I could do much of anything." Larten shot right back. 

He's got me there. 

You gave him a weak smile "that's right, I remember that. Sorry about that by the way. But you were the one that started it by crashing into me. Rather violently if I might say." 

He stood up from his seat at my table. Straightening his cloak and vest. 

"Yes well. What is done is done. We are both alive and well. And now you want to join me on my investigation. I will have to think about it."

You groaned. What's it gonna take with this guy?

"Now, now. The sun is rising and I must sleep. Our time to talk has been cut short anyway. I will rest and then return to you tonight with my decision."

"Fine...I'm sure you'll see there's no harm in letting me in anyway. Ah...where will you be staying? If you don't mind me asking." 

"I made a small camp deeper into the woods a bit east of here. Though...I am not sure if it will still be there now that I think on it. Those villagers must have scoured the forest looking for me." 

He could...stay here with me I suppose...it would serve to prove that we similarly have only the best intentions for each other. Despite everything. People in town know i'm no one to worry about. It would probably be the safest place for him right now anyway. 

"Why don't you stay here?" I asked. 

"Not possible." He answered shaking his head firmly. 

Well he rejected my offer quickly. 

"Why not? My house is probably the safest place for you to stay right now. People are likely to continue searching during the day."

He looked conflicted. "I could not possibly ask this of you. And I cannot just sleep in a bed as humans can. I need darkness." 

"But you're not asking. I'm offering. And as for complete darkness. You can stay in the hut where I keep the pelts I gather. There are no windows on it and there are plenty of furs to keep you from sleeping directly on the ground." 

Once again his chin was resting on his knuckles, thinking. 

I interrupted "Come on. Think of it as a step towards our friendship. Maybe I'll stop by and we can swap secrets and tell ghost stories." 

I thought some banter might break the ice. He stared at me like I had just made the worst pun. 

"Very clever." He said sarcastically "But I suppose you are right. One close call was enough. If I have any hope of continuing my investigation I must remain hidden."

"Come on then. I'll show you to the hut."

 

Birds were beginning to sing as we made our way around the back of my home to my pelt shack. I unlocked the door and let him inside. 

"Pretty homey right?" I quipped. 

Larten surveyed his surroundings, making sure no light leaked through the ceiling or walls, absent mindedly feeling the texture of some pelts as he paced. 

"It is perfect. Thank you." He said. 

I nodded and closed the door as I turned to walk away. 

'Good night, Larten. Or would it be good morning?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see. Here's a chapter a little longer than the last ones, hopefully I can keep it up ha-ha. Hope it isn't too rambly. I thought it might be but I tried !y beat to keep it fun to read.


	8. Careful, Hunter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful, hunter. You never know where you might end up.

I couldn't go back to sleep in the end. I wanted to sleep for at least a few more hours but instead I stayed up and watched the sun turn the light in my home from a light blue through the morning's clouds, to a warm orange as it reached higher into the sky. 

Larten...the...vampire. 

I chuckled to myself. It was still hard to believe, it felt as though the other night was just a really vivid fever dream. But it was real, I'm sure I'll get used to having a living, breathing, myth, staying with me in no time at all...

Anyway, he was definitely sleeping by now and wouldn't rise until sundown at least. I would have busied myself with cleaning up the debris left in my house from last night if Larten hadn’t cleaned it all up already. 

I shook my head.

Everything Larten has shown me about himself up until now has been completely unexpected. I can't seem wrap my mind around him. I’ve realised that at some points I’ve nearly been thinking of him as just another man, and almost acknowledging him as such; rather than a violent monster that sucks blood, like I had at the beginning. Though...I can’t very well be blamed for that; given the circumstances of our initial encounter.

Still, there’s no denying it; he is...very intelligent, and pragmatic. I almost find myself admiring him just from hearing him speak or watching the way he holds himself. Disciplined and calm. Such a composure that I, as a hunter, can appreciate. Perhaps...we’re not that different from one another...or perhaps I'm flattering myself. Comparing myself to the instincts of a vampire might be stretching it a bit thin.

Well, in any case If I ever find myself feeling inferior I can always hearken back to my memories of him almost passing out on my floor. I laughed darkly to myself.

Suddenly my inner monologue was interrupted and there was a firm knock at my door.

 

‘Must be someone from town.’ I thought as I walked towards the door, I made a quick look around before opening the door, just to make sure there was nothing left out of place that I’d have to explain.

I opened the wooden door and the warm light of the morning sun hit me.

Before me stood a tall, broad, man with strong features. He had kind brown eyes, wrinkles framed them as he smiled to greet me. Warm black hair covered his head and a good portion of his face in a thick beard. He also had on a hefty looking gray apron, useful for protecting one from the intense heat of a smelter. He didn't cover up my entire doorway but a couple more inches to his height and width and he probably could have. He was a familiar face though...

“Morning hunter, my name is Amos. I’m the ironsmith from the village and I-”

“Oh Amos, I remember you, I’ve had you make me arrowheads and other small repairs a few times before.” I said.

The village is pretty small, there isn't really a mayor or a sole leader of any sort. The village is pretty co-op in that sense, led by a group of prominent settlers instead of just one person. Amos, thanks to the importance of his job and--let’s be honest--his tall stature, is one of these people.

Amos smiled a bit awkwardly “Y-yes that was me. But the reason I came to you is...” he shuffled a bit worriedly before continuing “...you probably know about the killings and disappearances in our village...right?”

His deep voice contrasted his nervousness. A big man like him, to still be visibly shaken up the morning after the chase last night was amazing to me. Amos is sweet that way, he’s visibly such a large and imposing man, but once you get to know him he’s really just a shy fella.  
...living up here all alone...I never really faced the fear that people had in them.

I took a deep breath and replied “Yes...yes of course I do.”

Amos continued “Well there was a sighting last night...”   
I simply stood and listened intently as my body warmed in the light, we were speaking of them but the monsters in the night seemed leagues away   
“...we caught one of the monsters in the dead of night fleeing from one of the houses...and by ‘we’ I mean ‘I’...and by ‘one of the houses’ I mean ‘my...house’...” Amos grimaced nervously.

I leaned back, eyebrows raised. I was feigning surprise, I knew it was Larten they had all chased last night, but I couldn’t very well mention that the real culprit was in my backyard. I wish I could tell him, something to reassure him. What made it worse was that I actually knew Amos. Not extremely well...but well enough to know that he’s a single father...with a little girl to take care of...  
“Your little girl...is she...?” I questioned.

His eyes widened, and a small reassuring smile appeared on his face, Amos waved his hands and shook his head “Oh no, no, she’s fine. I managed to scare the thing off when I went to go check on her and saw it standing there, over her. I started yelling pretty loud and that startled it, it ran for the window pretty quickly.”

Now I was really confused. What the hell was Larten doing messing around with this small family? And most importantly with Amos’ little girl?

“I’m glad you asked though...” Amos smiled at me “ah...but then in all the commotion a lot of others woke up and I let them in on what happened. We quickly got together and went after the creature through the village. Luckily, Florence has been sitting on his porch with a rifle in his hand every night for a moment just like this one, and he managed to set some shots in the monster as it hit the ground before it took off towards the forest.” Amos shook his head but smiled in appreciation “Crazy old man is a good shot. I’m lucky he lives just across from me or we would have lost the thing, they really are fast. Anyway, we tried tracking him through the forest, he was bleeding well enough but it was night, and we were all on edge...”

I grimaced at the recounting of Larten being shot, I remembered being so concerned when I first saw the blood seeping through his buttoned shirt. And how taken aback I was when I saw his wound had completely healed. He would have stopped bleeding rather quickly I’dimagine.

Amos cleared his throat “...and pretty shaken up. We lost him a ways away from here, where you live. So I wanted to ask you, you didn’t see anything did you? Hear anything maybe?”

I prepared myself to give him a lie. It was all I could offer at the moment.

I crossed my arms and shook my head “No...no nothing. I only saw the light from your torches as you walked through the forest last night. But I didn’t realize what it was that was going on.”

Amos nodded “Alright, well I guess that’s that then. Listen, I know you like your space, living way out here and all, but given everything that’s been going on...I think it's probably safer for you if you come stay inside the village. I--well I mean we--...we all think it’s probably best if you don't stay out here all alone.”

I’m surprised. I never held any close ties with any of the villagers, it's strange hearing Amos say that they all agree I should come stay inside the village...though his stuttering suggest perhaps it's not the entire village that thinks this. 

I chuckled lightly “Don’t worry, Amos. I'll be fine. I’m a hunter, I have guns lining each of my walls. And anyway I can’t be too far from the forest, It's where I work. I gotta make a living despite all the monsters running around.”

I tried to lighten the mood but Amos remained rather serious.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Yes I’m sure. Come on now don’t tell me you’re really this worried about me.”

Amos laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head “Well I- well I just wanted to offer. But I suppose you’re right, you know how to handle yourself. My home is always open if you do decide you want to stay somewhere slightly more protected, and with more people around. Strength in numbers and all that...anyway, keep an eye out. You’ll let me know if you see or hear anything out of the ordinary right?”

“Of course,” I nodded “now go on Amos, I’ll see you around yeah?”

“Right, yeah. Just- take care of yourself, hunter.”

And with that we exchanged our last smiles, once more I tell him not to worry. Amos turns to leave, his large frame disappearing down the road. My doorway suddenly feeling impossibly empty.

I took a deep breath. I closed the door and decided I’d go hunting to clear my head.

 

~

 

I reached for my bow this time, and headed out.

The calm practiced breathing and patience the bow required was a welcomed change of pace. I allowed the calm winds and sounds of distant rustling leaves to take over my senses. My breath invisible and my steps silent. The snap of a twig. Small hurried steps and a pause. My eyes snap open and I head towards the sound. I reach a small clearing and find a fox...it’s fur just barely beginning to turn white with the coming of winter. I lower the arrow I had readied, deciding just to watch this time. I crouch low and the fox sniffs it’s surroundings, noticing an alien scent but not being able to pinpoint where it’s coming from. It’s ears perked up and it finally found me. In an instant it’s eyes met mine, and we both froze. It’s body shifted like a branch in the wind, preparing to bolt. It felt like an eternity that we were staring at each other before it finally did run into the brush, and I realised I had been holding my breath the entire time. 

I let out a deep sigh; hunter, hunted, I was starting to wonder if I was still the former. It’s hard to believe there are monsters lurking in my forest...

~

I still had quite a few hours before sundown after that. I was too distracted to catch anything myself for dinner, but luckily one of the traps I had set had a nice plump pheasant for me.

I was enjoying the crunching of the forest ground beneath my boots as my made my way back home, the sun was finally beginning to set. It felt as though the day had wore on forever. I stayed home all day, I didn't dare go into the village. I had never had to keep a secret before and I was afraid I might let slip that I had a vampire in my closet to the next person who approached me. 

I made my way around to the side of my cabin, where I had a small camp set up for preparing game and set about preparing the pheasant for dinner later. I sat down on a downturned log in front of the fire I had lit and began meticulously removing the feathers.   
I actually felt calm, everything felt as if back to normal again...then I heard the crunching of someone else's footsteps. 

Larten rounded the corner from the back of the house and walked towards me. I hadn't realised how low the sun was already. There was still the tiniest bit of light out though, so I recognized Larten quickly. He looked like he had just gotten up. His suit was a little out of place and his crop of orange hair was disheveled. It made him look so young it was...very interesting to see...

“Hey, good morning. No wait, goodnight? I’m still confused about that part.” I greeted him as he came closer to the fire.

He stepped in close and the fire illuminated his pale face “Just a ‘hey there’ or a ‘hello’ would suffice.” he smiled tightly.

He quickly ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms behind his back...and cleared his throat.

I knit my brows together “Something on your mind?”

He started slowly “I just...I simply wished to...”

I gave him in an expectant look, I have to say seeing him struggle to find words was entertaining. As much as I didn't know him I could tell pretty easily that this wasn't something he usually did.

“I wanted to thank you...” He finally spat out “...what you have done-- I am not certain if you are insane or simply that brave. To help me when you could have just as easily given into fear and killed me. And to have patience with me when you could have just as easily sent me on my way...”

I grinned ”Well, I’d say I’m equal parts insane and benevolent. But I am glad you’re finally impressed my incredible selflessness. Maybe next time you have second thoughts about me, just remember the mercy I showed you.” I winked at him. Obviously having a laugh.

Larten sighed painfully and rolled his eyes, plopping himself down on the opposite side of the fire “I knew I was going to regret this...maybe I should not have said anything...”

I shook my head slowly “Tsk, tsk, tsk, after everything I've done for you...how ungrateful...” I mocked him. 

Larten suddenly stood up and with a whip of his long cape and a huff, flashed me a look and started stomping away from me.

“Hey, where are you going!?” I started laughing heartily “I was only joking with you!”

Larten paused and I stayed chuckling, my hand on my chest in an attempt to steady myself.

“If only the solution to the problems in your village were as simple as having a clever tongue...”Larten turned to face me once more, a grave expression on his face...which...really only made me laugh harder.

“I would have gone home long ago.” he finished.

I snorted “Oh come now, what did you expect when you decided to stay with a hermit? They can't help but be a little ‘off their rocker’. Now get back here,” I motioned for him to take a seat once again, a handful of feathers in my hand “I have something to tell you this time.”

Larten grimaced but returned to his position on the other side of the fire. 

I had resumed plucking the bird in my hand -which I had forgotten about, thanks to my teasing-   
“Someone from the village came by this morning...” I said, throwing a clump of feathers to the ground next to me “A smithy, Amos...”

“Amos?” Larten questioned.

“Yes, a friend. He was telling me the story of your little run-in with the villagers last night. He told me he found you in his little girl’s bedroom,” I threw another clump of feathers to the ground, raising a brow at him “care to explain a little bit about that? Why were you in his house?”

Larten stared at me intently, he ran his fingers through his orange crop of hair and spoke “My intent was not one of harm--”

“And so what was your intent then?” I questioned him. The bird now featherless in my hand, I reached for a small carving knife I had embedded in the log I was sitting on. Pulling it out with a satisfying *shk!*

“...I wanted to find out who the next victim would be.” He explained.

I started to open up the pheasant from the breastbone and made my way down, careful not to cut the intestines inside...

“What? And how would you find that out? That doesn’t really make any sense. It’s not like they attack with warning.” I shook my head not understanding. I finished cutting and stuck the knife back into the log with a firm whack.

Larten stood and I watched him walk around the fire towards me “It may seem that way, but the vampaneze...” he began “...since they kill when they drink, unlike my kind, they use different methods of acquiring their prey....”

“Ok...?” I said as he took a seat next to me and I began removing the insides of the pheasant.

He knit his fingers together as he explained “...they mark a human they plan to feed on, and watch them for a few days at least, sometimes longer.”

“And what does this mark look like?” I asked. A soft squelching sound following my question as I didn’t care to stop preparing the bird and began pulling out its insides. 

“The mark is three scratches in the skin, parallel to one another. Like this...” Larten reached across me and took my bloodied hand, turning it slightly he smeared his pinky finger with the blood covering my exposed palm. He then proceeded to draw me an example on the palm of his hand. Three red lines, parallel to one another...Larten held his palm up to me so I could study it.

“The mark is normally placed on the face, where it can easily be spotted.” Larten raised his hand to my face and raked the nail of his index finger along the soft skin of my cheek, “Around here...almost above the cheekbone.” I could feel how small the incisions would be; narrow and vertical, resting just below my eye “...practically invisible to anyone who does not know where to look, or what to look for.” he said.

Larten removed his hand and I reached up to touch my cheek, there were no cuts but the feeling of his finger lingered against my skin.

“And did you see this mark on his little girl?” I asked slightly worried.

Larten’s hand, back to it's resting position on his lap “...No, no I did not.” 

I breathed a sigh of relief...

“But-” Larten went on “I was not able to check the father.”

“Amos...” I stood slowly and moved over to a small work table I had to the right of the fire “he found you and you had to run...”

“before I could be certain, yes. That is actually what I wanted to follow up on tonight.” 

Normally I would begin packing the empty cavity in the bird with dry grass in order to help preserve it. But thanks to the cool night air, there was no need. I simply set it on the table to dry, I turned away from it and placed my hands on my hips.

“I’ll come with you.”

Larten stood and said plainly “Alright.”

“Oh come on, won’t you just-- wait did you say ‘alright’?” I was flabbergasted to say the least.

Larten tightly smiled down at the ground “Yes, indeed I did. I thought about what we talked about last night and decided perhaps it would be best if we worked together from now on. I brought you into this and it would not be fair of me to leave you to your own devices after all that has transpired between us. And...you have been living in this forest and among these people, your expertise and insight could be helpful.”

“And I have guns.”

“Yes, and you have guns.”

I laughed triumphantly “Good. This is good. I’m glad you decided this. I thought you were going to force me to start wooing you just so we could get somewhere. Alright we should head out now, I’ll just throw this inside...”

Larten simply sighed at my rambling. But suddenly his brows knit together “Woo...?” he shook his head.

I didn't hear him and instead continued talking “Alright, Amos probably isn’t asleep yet so I'll just knock on his door and talk to him, you can stay back and look for the mark when he answers...”

Larten swallowed and cleared his throat “Ah, yes. That seems fine. If he is marked there will not be much time to waste. I must see him tonight.”

I swung my rifle over my shoulder and tugged on my boots “Let's get going then.”   
I started down the path to reach the village.

~

Larten watched you for a moment before following. He sighed deeply, a pensive look on his face. He felt relieved that he had revealed his decision to trust you and allow you to assist him, but he couldn't help but continue to feel a little apprehensive. 

Then his face scrunched up again...

”Woo?” he shook his head once more as he whispered to himself. 

‘Another one of her unfunny “jokes” no doubt.’ he thought to himself, before finally following behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the kind of person the hunter is. A sarcastic, joker. Living alone for so long, I mean you're gonna have more than a few jokes you've been waiting to tell. Anyway I hope this chapter isn't too...painful...to read haha, i tried to stay serious! I really did! I had fun messing around with these characters and fleshing out the hunter's personality. Also, hey a long chapter!


	9. The Red Cloaked Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Cloaked Prince, and the beautiful, masterful, mystical, huntress?  
> Ok, so I added a few adjectives.  
> But you have to admit, this is starting to sound like something out of a children's book.

Night had officially fallen as we made our way through the town and towards the iron-smith's home. Only a few lights still shined throughout the town, candles left burning a while longer on windowsills and the warm glows of fireplaces from within family homes. Only very few settlers remained lingering outside in the night; the few were closing up shops and such.  
But mostly--thanks to the Vampaneze--people have been hurrying inside before dusk.

So, with the lack of prying eyes on us this late at night, Larten was able to calmly walk alongside me, surveying our surroundings as we went. Eventually we arrived at Amos’s front door. 

“Wait around the side there.” I whispered, motioning for Larten to conceal himself around the corner of the house. 

He nodded and ducked around the corner. 

When the last of his red attire disappeared behind the wall I took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. Fast footsteps approached the door and when it opened I saw a concerned look on the broad man’s face. Immediately flush and in a state of flight from a simple knock at the door.  
I almost wanted to chuckle at him but I know he has good reason to be cautious. So I bit my tongue.

“Hi, Amos.” I chirped. A small amount of amusement leaking out along with my words.

“Oh, Hunter! It's you, forgive me. We’re all obviously a bit over-cautious.” Amos responded, I could almost see the stress lifting off his shoulders as he sighed.

I chuckled “That's quite alright. Er...”-I paused. I just realized I had just shown up at this man’s house without a reason. None that I could expressly mention anyway. I had to think of an excuse, and quick. 

“Was there something you wanted, Hunter?” Amos pressed, beginning to look rather confused.

“Oh! Yes. Ah, I remember you saying one of the monsters actually fled from your house?” I asked him, while similarly trying to study his face. 

Now that he was in front of me I tried to spot the mark Larten had told me about. 

He grimaced “Yeah...don't remind me. The nightmares are just starting to lessen.” a weak smile appeared on his face. I was glad he had the capacity to be facetious. I could appreciate such an outlook.

Damn. It's too dark here. In the doorway the moonlight didn't provide enough light for me to see by. Larten might have been able to but at this angle Amos might spot him if he moved to gain a better view. I had to get him near a better source of light and look for it myself. 

“Sorry, Amos. But I just wanted to have a look around. See if I can find anything of significance. Maybe you could walk me through the steps of the other night?”

“Of course...” He replied and motioned for me to enter his home, “...you're probably the most well equipped to sniff something out.”

“Thank you...” I stepped through the doorway and into his home--Larten will just have to wait for me outside--it was a well sized place. Warm and lit up by the golden glow of candle light.

I laughed at his misplaced yet appreciated confidence in me, “Yes well, here’s hoping my skill at game hunting transfers to monster hunting.”

This was much better; candles on the window sills and lanterns hanging from the walls. Now all I needed was a good look at Amos’s face.

“Hey, it’s better than nothing...” he added. Amos, without turning to me, motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. “...come, we’ll have to visit her room first.”

We made our way up the stairs and to the bedrooms on the second floor. Only three. His and his daughter’s, and a very small guest room. Though from the amount of use it got, and from the look of it, it would be better described as a broom closet. 

Amos opened the first door and let me in.

Looking around it was obvious to see that it belonged to a child.  
A small bed against the right wall, small nick-knacks and flowers decorating the window sill directly ahead of me, toys and cute drawings littering the floor. And in the middle of it all a dark haired little girl. 

She was absentmindedly playing with one of her dolls, she hadn't even noticed we had stepped into the room.

“Lily, my love. Say hello.” Amos called to her and instantly her small ears perked up and her head turned to us. A sweet smile appearing on her face with ease. 

Her entire face lighting up at the sight of us.  
“Oh, hello father...” she quickly stood and ran up to us, curtsying adorably before me as if I were royalty “...and hello to you, Miss Huntress.” 

I chuckled warmly, endeared by her treatment. “Hi, Lily...” I bowed in response “...so you remember me?” 

She nodded vigorously “Of course I do, Miss Huntress. There's only one of you! Magical, and beautiful, you're the hunter that lives in the enchanted forest!” she beamed up at her father “...Isn't that right, father?” 

Magical...enchanted? Now just what kind of stories have these two been swapping about me? I smirked up at Amos, catching his eyes grow suddenly wide and the first stuttering attempts at an answer forming at his lips. 

“Oh...ye- yes that's right...” Amos cleared his throat, eager to turn the attention from his blushing face, shrugging quickly at me as if he had no idea where she got that wording from... 

He--as gracefully as he could--got the conversation back on track, “Ahem, she's here to help find the monster that was in your room. Remember? The one daddy scared away? She's come to see if she can find it and make sure it doesn't come frighten you again.” 

A frown squished at her soft features, wrinkles forming above her small button nose and brown eyes taking on a serious light. 

“He wasn't a monster...” Lily said “...and I wasn't frightened. He was protecting me.” 

Amos suddenly looked dejected. Stressed as though this wasn't the first time Lily had said something like this. 

I noticed the tension, “Quite the imagination, no?” I joked cautiously, not wanting Amos to feel uncomfortable. I knew the truth, but how could I tell him? 

Amos sighed, “Yes, quite. I can't understand where she got the idea but as long as she doesn't go telling the whole town anymore I'm willing to let her believe it...” Amos paused...running a hand through his thick brown hair, “...I don't want to scare them. And I just know people will think us insane if she keeps this up. But I just can't bring myself to persuade her otherwise.”

I patted the large man on the back, “Don't worry Amos. It's natural for kids’ imaginations to run wild. Besides, it might be better this way, it would be worse if she were deathly afraid of the dark. Like the rest of us.”

“Maybe you're right. Anyway, I'll let Lily tell you about last night. I’ll be right back, ladies.”

Amos, excused himself and head downstairs. Leaving me and Lily alone in her room.

I move to sit down next to the little girl. I bring my legs around me and I sit criss-cross next to Lily. She had resumed playing with the various toys around her and I absentmindedly looked over her scattered drawings.

“So, Lily...” I began, putting on a sweeter voice, “...can you tell me about the night the monster showed up?” 

Lily turned to me, a tiny angry face, “He wasn't a monster, Huntress. He really wasn't!”  
She was so adamant, her eyes so expressive.

It was so sweet seeing her stick up for Larten. It really was all just a misunderstanding. Which is easy to see, if you're aware of the truth anyway.

“Ok, ok,” I say, hands up in surrender, “So what was it then?”

Lily sets her toys down and sighs...”Do you promise you'll believe me?”

I smile gently, and take up one of her dolls to occupy my hand, “Yes, of course.”

“Well...” she begins, picking at her hands nervously “...like I said, he wasn't a monster. He was just a man...”

“Just a man?” I press. Even I thought Larten was nothing but a monster at first.

“Yeah...he wore a funny outfit...it was all red and he had a big cloak that made him look like a handsome prince.”

I snort a bit too loud and Lily gets angry.

“Hey! Why are you laughing? You don't believe me, do you!?” She argues, her little face turning red.

I try to stifle my giggle with my fist, “No, no, Lily. Of course I believe you, I'm sorry. But are you sure he looked like a prince?”

She settles down and puts on a look that looks slightly conflicted “Well...It was very dark...but he did have kind eyes. They were shiny in the dark!” she exclaimed, circling her eyes with her fingers making pretend spectacles. She sighed, “...I knew he wasn't there to hurt me. He’s not the monster. I know he isn't. I wish my daddy hadn't tried to hurt him...”

Lily frowned...her dark eyes glazing over, “I'm sure he was really very nice...”

Oh no...that face. I smiled bitterly. I just had to tell her. 

I took Lily’s hand in mine, and leaned in close “Lily, can I tell you a secret? You have to promise me you won't tell anyone.”

Lily’s eyes go wide in curiosity, “What kind of secret, Huntress?”

“It's a forest secret. It told me that it saw the prince with the red cloak.” 

Lilly gasped loudly, as if a unicorn had appeared right in front of her, “So you do know of him! Is he alright?”

“Yes he’s just fine. Apparently he was still pretty worried about you and your father, so I came to check on you for him.” I smiled.

Lily presses her hands against her cheeks and they go slightly pink as she blushes, “Did you meet him...?” she asks...and holds her breath.

I shrug nonchalantly. Playful but wary about giving her hard facts, “Maybe I will. And I’ll get to tell him you’re alright.”

Her blush deepening, she giggles happily into her small hands “I knew your forest was magic, Huntress. I'm glad I was right about the red cloaked prince. He wasn't a monster at all.”

Uh-Oh...that nickname is going to stick...I hope Larten doesn't hear.

I grinned, “Remember though, Lily. It's a secret right?”

She nodded furiously “Of, course. A forest secret. I won't tell a soul!” and she locked her lips shut and threw away the key for emphasis.

Laughing together for another moment, Amos finally returned.

“Ready to take a look at the outside, Hunter? I'm sure Lily has told you her ‘fantastical’ story.” Amos joked lightheartedly.

“Of course. Until next time, Lily.” I give her a small wave and stand up to walk towards Amos.

Finally facing him front on and with the lights of Lily’s room shining directly on him I can see his cheek clearly now. I search for the marking, those three horizontal lines and-

I sigh loudly...

There's nothing. No mark. No red scars. Nothing. 

“Is there something wrong?” Amos asks, eyeing me worriedly, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

I chuckle nervously, “Oh sorry, it's nothing. Please, let’s head outside.”

Ushering him awkwardly out the door, I wave once more to Lily and Amos sends the sweet girl to bed. We begin our descent down the stairs and I can't help but continue feeling worried.

If Amos isn't marked, then who is?

He’s one of the very few people I know personally, and even saying that is stretching it.

I'm incredibly relieved he isn't in danger, but this just makes things a tad bit more difficult...

Perhaps Larten will have an idea for what to do next.

Amos shows me around the outside of his house for a while. Where the monster landed, and which direction it took off in. At this point I was in a hurry to be able to regroup with Larten. Knowing who it was that night causing a ruckus and finding Amos with an untouched face made the rest of my investigation unimportant. I had already caught his monster and he was living in my pelt room.

So wrapping it up quickly I fed Amos a story about continuing my tracking in the morning and in the forest. I'd look for something along the path it took, I told him.

He seemed satisfied with that and after shaking hands, him thanking me profusely, and help if I ever needed anything, we parted ways and I began walking back home.

Larten hadn't appeared yet and I was peering into every dark nook and cranny as I passed homes and shops.

After a while all I could hear was the sound of the rocky ground beneath my feet, and all I could see was the forest.

So, Amos isn't marked. Not sure what the next step is but still, I did something productive, and helpful. I'll have to get some amount of respect and gratitude from that vampire now. 

Lilly...she should be protected. Amos deserves a lending hand.  
From the little I know about him, he’s an honest man. Kind and caring. He takes better care of his kid than any of the complete families scattered around the village. 

It was never clear to me what happened to his wife. And I've never had the gall to ask anyone about it. But I know she’s gone. Dead. I heard only a tiny amount of chatter back when it first happened. That someone saw Amos burying a coffin way out in the plains. I don't know...It's- It's terrible to even think about. But if I had to speculate, the easy answer would be to say it was a simple case of a fever she couldn't fight.  
I knew she was sickly, she had trouble fighting even the weakest cough. We have a doctor that stays here but...there was only so much that could be done without ending up hurting her in the process. She was strong I'm sure but- and I hate to say it- but it was a losing fight.

I sure hope Larten and I aren't involved in a similar battle.  
...

I walked all the way back alone, Larten hadn't showed up.

But as I approached my cabin I noticed light spilling from the windows. 

It's probably him. 

Walking in I placed my gear next to the door and kicked my shoes against its frame. I heard the clanking of dishes and cupboards being opened.

“Hey, Larten. You cooking again? I'm going to start feeling...”I was absentmindedly putting my things away and when I finally turned, It wasn't Larten I saw standing in my home, “...spoiled...”

My heart rose to my throat.

“Larten?” I called out his name breathlessly. My mind was spinning, curses and pleas to anyone or anything that could hear.

The thing that was rummaging through my things turned to me, a genuinely excited grin on it's face, It's purple lips twisting in glee.

“Ah...there you are. Welcome home, beautiful...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really feelin' this story right now. Oh man I got some stuff planned. I'm having a good time writing it right now, we'll see where it goes.  
> Leave me a comment if you like, I'm going back to typing right now heheh.


	10. This Is Not A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

My blood was ice. Thick frost flowing through my veins. 

The creature watched me with a smirk on it's face. A predatory sense of enjoyment in it's eyes as it bared its teeth at me, lips stretching over...surprisingly white teeth.

It's skin...dark purple, a shade similar to ones found on a fresh heart, accompanied by stark red hair and eyes. It was an...eerily beautiful combination of colors to see on a body, so other worldly, and ominous, like catching a glimpse of a ghost, or hearing the cackle of a witch. Which, as I see it now, may all very well be real.

This is...that's a...vampaneze...isn't it?

There was no way I'd survive this unarmed, I had to find something to wield against him.  
Seeming to mimic the acts of a snake as he held his ground, his body slowly coiling in anticipation and beady eyes analyzing every breath and slight movement I made.

My body twitched, like a leaf on a branch, and I had the idea to try and reach for my rifle...

“Ah, ah, ah...” the monster warned, “...I wouldn't do that, sweetheart. Your quaint little home is far too cozy, I'd slice you in half with my bare hands before you could even get a pop off...”

I swallowed hard, opting to close my hand in a fist instead, “Who are you...? What do you want...”

The Vampaneze’s body sagged, laughing in patronizing amusement, “You can't really be that dense! Or has living out here in the forest finally completely isolated you from the real world? I'm the monster, doll. Don't you see?” he said motioning at his face emphatically, “...the purple skin? Sexy red hair? I would have thought it’d be obvious-”

“Stop rambling. I know what you are. But I also know you're not here to kill me or you would have done it already, so just tell me who you really are and what you want from me.”

He slapped his hands down, head cocking to the side, “Alright, alright, not as dense as you look, I got it.” he moved towards me, rounding the table to stand in front of me, “So you know what's going then, good. So let’s get straight to business.”

His arm shot out and I flinched, expecting him to drive it into my soft stomach.

My eyes clenched shut, but when I finally opened them I saw his purple hand being held in front of me. Expecting a shake. I squinted questioningly at him.

“The name’s Peloquin.” He told me, “...er...isn't it still custom to shake hands?”

I glared at him, “I'm not touching you, you're a fucking killer.”

He chuckled happily, “Oh, you're right...” he breathed, suddenly leaning in close, his eyes dark and menacing, the hand once outstretched in greeting now tightening around my arm in a display of strength causing me to gasp, “...and if you don't play nice...” he snarled, his breath assaulting my nostrils; disgusting, thick, coagulated blood, “...I'll start acting like one.”

And just like that his threat was done with and he had reverted back to his deceivingly friendly demeanor, keeping me in a state of high alert.

“And wouldn't you prefer it if I continued as my charming self? Now, shake my hand.” he urged once more.

Fine, I thought. I'll play nice, Peloquin. For now, and buy as much time as I can. Where the fuck is Larten? He sticks to me like glue for two days and when I actually need him he’s off somewhere doing God knows what! I swear when I get my hands on that vampire I'll never let him hear the end of it.

I reluctantly clasped my hand in his, shaking it firmly. Already feeling the beginning of a bruise on my arm.

The vampaneze flashed me his insane grin once more, “Good girl. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions. And I'm going to need you to answer them...either willingly or with some motivation, it's up to you.”

He traced the outline of my arm with his finger, slowly caressing me, “So, where’s the vampire?” he asked.

“What?”

He groaned, exasperated, “Oh come now, we were doing so well. Don't start playing stupid so quickly! Tell me, where is he. You said his name when you came in. You obviously know Larten personally.”

Larten? What the fuck? They know him? More importantly they know he’s with me!? But how could they have possibly known he was here, how did they find out about me, how did they find out where I lived?

Nothing was making sense. And I wasn't giving answers fast enough. 

Peloquin lost his patience quickly. Growling loudly his fist tightened around my neck in the blink of an eye.

Gripping tightly he lifted me from the ground dragged me to the table, slamming me down on my back, my feet barely reaching the ground.

“Where is he, dammit!?” he roared, “...I know he’s staying here with you, darling. He didn't leave any signs but I know he was here. And I know you two have spoken. So, make this easy, sweetheart. Tell me where the vampire is...and I won't have to maim that pretty face of yours.”

I struggled to breathe. Only managing short strained gasps and broken sentences. 

Peloquin eased off his grip only slightly to let me speak

“...Fuck...you...” I spat out.

Peloquin scoffed, “You...I like you. And now, I get to skip the foreplay...”

My feet left the ground once more, but before I knew it my entire body collided with it. Being thrown to the ground face first so violently had knocked the wind out of me, leaving me gasping with what little air I had left in my lungs.

I turned around but in no time at all Peloquin was on top of me, his arms shooting out to pin mine above my head.

“This is going to be fun for both of us, sweetheart. I promise you. But before the main event, I'm afraid I'm going to have to torture you...just so I can say I really gave it my all...you understand don't you?” His conversational tone was so off putting, as if the entirety of this event had been nothing but a cordial conversation.

But all these niceties and manipulative kindness was only evidence that he was insane. And very dangerous. He has no association with the acts he commits.. 

If only I knew some kind of mythical being that drank blood--but wasn't quite as crazy or as purple--and expressed a wish to protect me...

Before I could curse Larten’s name once more, Peloquin had gripped my thigh, forcing sharp nails through the fabric of my clothing and into my soft flesh. Ripping through me like running his hand through water.

My mouth gaped wide into a silent scream before a cry of agony burst through the sudden shock and fear. I gasped, and whimpered.

“You ready to talk now, love?” Peloquin asked calmly before raking his nails a few more inches down the length of my leg. 

With both my hands in the grip of his left, and his weight on top of my legs there was nothing I could do to avoid his torture. But that didn't mean I was going to be anymore complacent.

“I’m not telling you anything!!” I growled, “...you'll have to kill me.”

I glared into his bloodshot eyes, and he raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly enjoying his time with me.

“My, you're a tough little human aren't you?” he chuckled, “Oh well, no one can say I didn't try.” he sighed, “...but I won't kill you. Not until you start begging me to...”

And with that, in a most final and violent way, he ran his razor sharp nails along my hip and down my leg, taking strips of clothing and flesh in his claws. Causing deeper and bloodier lacerations.

A fresh bout of screams were ripped from my throat as I was shredded. Blood quickly soaking me and the floor beneath me.

“Those sounds! The smell of your blood! Why you're a treasure! I can't wait to eat you alive, darling...” Peloquin rejoiced in my agony, bringing his hand to his lips and tasting my blood...

“Mmmm...so sweet...” he hummed, “...come here, beautiful...I'm starving...”

He was about to take a very literal bite out of me. Out of my throat. And I'm certain that's one place I don't want a gaping hole. But what could I do? 

Peloquin licked along my neck, making me shiver in disgust...

That feeling was back again.

I was helpless, useless. I could do nothing but sit back and watch. Surrender to something I couldn't control.

I thought...things would be different now.

That I would be different now.

With Larten by my side I would...

Larten.

“Larten you fucking bastard!” I had accidentally yelled out loud, cursing him for all the world to hear.

Peloquin snorted at me, “What in the world are you-”

His question was cut short.

He was sent flying at the speed of light as something had collided with him and knocked him straight into the wall beside us. With a grunt he slowly picked himself up, gripping his head he looked for what had struck him.

A malicious smile forming on Peloquin's face, “There you are, vampire. Kept us waiting long enough.” for a moment more his attention turned to me “...Isn't that right, darling? Though we were really starting to enjoy each other's company...” he asked.

But I ignored him, staring up instead at Larten, who had come crashing in through that same damn window again. Might as well remove the shutters for good, they keep getting blasted through.

“Larten...” I whispered...my eyes wide and...beginning to water. Damn it all...I was so glad to see him.

Larten’s stern gaze turned to me, “Are you alright? Can you move?” 

“No, and hell no.” I winced, attempting once to rise to my feet but quickly giving up. I was bleeding out. A lot of the skin on left side was deeply lacerated. I was going to die if I didn't get help.

Peloquin giggled from across the room, “Yes, our play date was starting to get very exciting. Too bad my mission is to get to you, or I would have taken her for myself.” his joyful expression quickly turning into a grave one, thirsty for blood, “I'm going to kill you now, Larten. We don't need you poking around. We've got an understanding with these people.”

Larten’s body tensed, preparing himself to attack, “What are you talking about? What ever understanding you think you might have with these people it is not withstanding. And it is going to end. One way or another....”

Like a reprimanded schoolboy, Peloquin scoffed and pouted, “Oh stop your damn lecturing already!” Peloquin launched himself from the wall and over the table to grapple with Larten.  
“Die!” He yelled as he attempted to wrap his hands around Larten’s throat.

Barely missing, Larten managed to swiftly turn out of the way, and even found a way to strike Peloquin on the back of his skull as he went. 

Off balance and dizzied, Peloquin flew head first into the ground.

Larten grabbed him by his frilly dress shirt and threw him into a cabinet filled with cups and plates, causing them to fall and shatter on the floor.

Larten took a ceramic mug to the face, it broke on impact but left a nasty cut on his eyebrow.

They were both busy grappling with each other, and attempting to impale one another with various things around my house, and even their own hands.

I took the opportunity to slowly, agonizingly inch my way toward my rifle. I had left it leaning against the door frame. If I could just get to it, I could end this fight.

I tried to make as little noise as possible, though I doubt the fighting creatures would be able to hear me over their own grunting and fighting.

I dragged myself along the floor, leaving a streak of fresh blood in my wake before finally reaching my weapon.

I leaned my tortured body against the wall, positioning my weapon against my shoulder and pulling the lever. 

With a bullet in the chamber, I saw Larten had lost the upper hand. Peloquin was above him, pinning Larten’s back against the table. Much like the position I was in, but this time, Peloquin had a large kitchen knife in his hand.

Reacting quickly, I pulled the trigger. A shot firing into Peloquin’s right shoulder, causing him to instantly drop the knife. 

I fired again, this time firing a round into stomach. He screamed in pain, glaring at me.

“Oh, my dear...you’re going to pay for that...” he threatened. Grasping his shoulder he backed away from Larten, and with whatever strength Peloquin had left in his body he managed to dodge an incoming sucker punch from Larten. Fighting through the pain Peloquin kicked the vampire in the back, forcing him to brace for an impact against the wall

Peloquin continued to inch toward the open window in the kitchen space--the same he must have used to enter--and possibly on purpose, coughed blood onto my floor.

Throwing one long leg over the window frame he turned to me, “We’ll meet again, girly. And preferably without your friend over there.”

Grinning a bloodied smile at the vampire, Larten growled and charged the psychopath, and with the giddiness of a naughty schoolboy he jumped the rest of the way into night, running and bleeding all the way back to whoever sent him here.

Larten stood at the window, staring out into the forest, seemingly unsure of whether he wanted to give chase or not.

I let my rifle fall from my hands. I small whine escaping my lips and I clutched my ravaged leg.

To my relief, Larten turned and moved away from the open window, and moved quickly to my position.

“Are you alright?” He asked, and uncharacteristic look of concern on his face as he surveyed my wounds.

“How could you let him get the drop on you like that? He almost killed you.” I argued, frustrated with the chaos, frustrated with him.

“I was a little distracted by your childish complaining.” he shot back, his lips pursing.

I relented. Fine, now wasn't the time to poke at him. I’ll try not to bleed out first, and once I’m certain I'll live, then I'll take out all my aggression on him.

“Your adrenaline is going to wear off soon. And all of the pain is going to hit you. I need to get you on the bed so I can take a look.” Larten commanded, taking on the tone of a seasoned medic.

‘It’s going to get worse than this?’ I thought.

“Yeah, alright. Fine.” I let him slip his arm under mine and lift me, slowly walking me to my bed. Groaning and whimpering I kept staring at the open window...afraid that at any moment Peloquin might jump back through it and finish the job.

Finally depositing me on my bed, I hissed at the feeling of the pain on my left side deepening. Like a poisonous vine it was spreading along my entire body, it's prickling thorns rooting themselves in my flesh as it went.

Larten left my side to go looking for supplies he needed to cure me, rushing around my home grabbing things from shelves and cupboards, occasionally asking me where something might be found. I do suppose going to the doctor in town should be out of the question. I can't walk there myself, and a wound like this might be hard to explain. It could cause a panic. Not to mention even if Larten was willing to take me, being seen would be a big risk for him.

He gathered the supplies he had collected on the table top; cloth, hot water, asking for needles and threads, and moonshine...

“Drink this.” Larten handed me the bottle of moonshine and I took more than one greedy swig, quickly and effectively setting my throat on fire. A warm sensation settling in my belly.

“What is the alcohol percentage in this?” He asked.

I hacked as I swallowed the last of the burning liquid I had in my mouth, “Pretty fucking high.” I forced out, my voice strained.

“It will have to do.”

No warning, maybe it was better that way, or I never would have let him do it.

He poured out a generous quantity of moonshine onto every segment of open flesh.

Not a sound left my mouth, being rendered silent once again by a sucker punch of agony, an invisible scream filled the room. My body went absolutely rigid, my muscles tensing and freezing in the grasp of the burning liquid. I could only manage forced gasps, as nothing but my lungs remembered that I needed to breathe.

When Larten tossed the bottle, sound returned and my body was no longer paralyzed by pain. 

I finally cursed at the top of my lungs and groaned as I moved, as if I could escape the cause of my hurt. I was trying to writhe and wriggle my way out of Larten’s grasp but he held tight.

Pinning me by shoulders, his face inches from mine, he spoke with sincerity, “I am sorry, shush, shush now, I had to attempt to disinfect the wounds, I wish I could have used something more sophisticated but-”

“That was perfectly good moonshine...” I wheezed.

Larten’s brows twitched, “You- what?”

“And now it’s all gone....” I cried, “...that shit takes forever to make...oh god...ow...” I squirmed, gripping at my heart.

Larten sighed, and shifted his body weight off of me, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“I promise to get you more, but first I must close these, will you stop moving long enough to let me?”

I swallowed, and nodded.

Sitting up slowly, my head spinning from my gulps of moonshine and mind reeling from the intense pain. It was a horrible combination that ended up producing one hellish whirlwind of dizziness and confusion all topped with a nice drizzle of burning white hot pain. Though the alcohol had taken it to a new extreme, it felt as though it was beginning to fall into a more bearable buzzing sensation.

I watched Larten gather the needle and aptly pull a thread through it’s eye.

“How bad is it?” I asked, as I shuffled my position on the bed, wincing as I tugged at a bear of a wound that was just beginning to sleep.

“It looks worse than it is. He knew what he was doing, the lacerations are not deep, but they are messy and will scar. Will you be able to handle the stitching? I suppose I could have offered to knock you out but...”

My eyes widened remembering Larten’s magical knock out breath, err...yeah. No thanks...

“No, nope. It’s definitely for the best you didn't do that, let’s just get this over with while I’m still drunk.”

“Very well.” Larten replied. Settling into a steady pattern of breathing and concentrating on beginning the first stitch.

The needle entered high above my left thigh, about an inch below my hip bone. The last tendrils of cloth that stood in the way had been snipped away. Admittedly I was left slightly more bare on my left side than I would have preferred, given the positioning of the wound that Peloquin had inflicted on me but at this point with Larten stabbing a needle through me, I couldn't care less. 

Hissing at the initial feeling of the needle weaving in and out of me, eventually I was able to tune out the piercing pain by becoming accustomed to it. And probably also thanks to the upward slope of drunkenness I was still currently on. My fierce gulps of moonshine still flowing steadily through my blood.

And thank god for that, seeing as how the rest of the bottle is now lying fragmented on the floor. Asking for another sip would be simply to make Larten laugh at this point.

We sat in silence for a while. Well mostly in silence, every now and then I would hiss or whimper at being stitched. I was beginning to annoy myself. 

I stared at Larten and his furrowed brows, when suddenly a dribble of red blood ran down around his eye. Confused, I reached out and wiped the red drop away, causing the vampire to flinch at my touch.

“You’re hurt...” I said.

His eyes flicked to mine for the briefest of moments before they returned to concentrate on their current task. Steely stare back on his face.

“Yes, Peloquin got lucky. Hit me with a mug. It shattered on impact, unfortunately.”

I chuckled lightly, “You’ll just have to buy me a new one...”  
I swallowed as my mind went over the events that transpired only a few hours ago...the fear I felt when I thought I was going to die. The helplessness I felt in the presence of a vampaneze. How sure I was that I could absolutely nothing against him, “...where were you...?” I asked.

He didn't answer. He didn't even raise his head to look at me. 

“Hey, Larten...” I spoke up, a sterner tone in my voice, “...where the hell did you go?”

I watched the orange crop of hair in front of me and I heard him take a deep breath. Eventually lifting his scarred face to look me in the eyes.

“I...am sorry. I was lured from my position beside the house. When I caught up to the source of the noise that had distracted me...it was a vampaneze. I had fallen for a ruse and was separated from you. By the time he had made it clear to me that you were in danger...well- I was almost too late...” His voice trailed off and his gaze fell, “...It was stupid, and blind of me. I was just so desperate to find something I-”

I took hold of his cloaked shoulder and gave him a gentle shake, “Alright, alright, I get it. It wasn't you fault. Anyway, you arrived just in time. You cut it a little close, true, but you still saved my life...” I took hold of both his shoulders and gave him a disgustingly sincere, “...thank you.”

Larten’s eyes locked with my own for too long a time, he was searching for something more to say but...he was at a loss. His amber eyes faltered. Deciding to instead clear his throat, dipping his head to bite off the end of the thread and tie it off.

Lifting my leg slightly despite my protests to wrap a bandage around it.

“You know...” I began, “...I was talking with that little girl and you know what she called you?”

Moving to clean up the supplies and set them on the table he replied, “Oh, this is going to be good.”

“She called you a handsome prince. The Red Cloaked Prince, that's what she nicknamed you.” I said, grinning wider despite trying to hide my smile.

Larten scoffed, dipping his hands into the bowl of hot water he had gathered, “Clearly the product of a child’s overactive imagination.”

“Hey don't count yourself out so easily, I think you’re handsome enough, rather princely in the way you speak. Yeah...it works.” I mused, tilting my head left and right, scrutinizing the pale vampire.

He squinted at me...”I believe you drank too much of that liquor. You should be getting some rest now.”

I groaned, “I swear that's the only advice you ever give me.” 

Larten smiled bitterly as he turned back to me, walking away from the table and drying his hands on a cloth he dragged a chair over to sit before me.

“Listen...” He began, “...I think...you should go stay somewhere else...just- for a short period of time.”

I gave an incredulous chuckle, “Why- why would I want to do that? Where would I even go?”

“It is not safe here. Your home has been compromised, I have been compromised. Peloquin may not return tonight, or even tomorrow but he will come back. He knows, and it is more than likely that others will know where you are now.” Larten held my gaze with the cold look of a general. These were my orders and I was meant to follow, “...you will stay with your friend, Amos. You cannot stay here. For I will be damned if you are put under any more danger because of my mistake.”

“Well it’s not up to you...” I sneered, forcing myself up on two legs, I had thought I could angrily move out of his line of sight but...

Quickly finding myself stumbling to the ground Larten had to react quickly to catch me. Pushing me back down on the bed with one arm. “Don't touch me.” I threatened...foolishly going to move once more. Larten passively held his arm in front of me but I violently shoved him away.

Pushed into using force to make me listen, Larten used his weight against me, pinning me back down on the bed, “Can you listen for one moment? Do you not understand!? It does not matter what I want or what you want! What happened here tonight was no coincidence...we are both in danger.”

Struggling against his grasp was futile, but kicked and bucked as I could, “I don't care, I made a promise, you made a promise! I won't give up, and I'm not letting you get away from me so easily. If I do, I might as well be killing these people myself!”

Larten tightened his grasp at my arms, “You will not be helping anyone if you are dead! Staying out here all alone with the vampire in question under your floorboards after you have already been discovered is basically asking to be finished off! How can you be so stubborn!?”

My body sagged, giving up the fight against gravity and immense strength of the man above me.

“I just know...that if I don't try and do something with the opportunity I've been given...I might be no better than the monsters themselves....”

“That is not true, you have already done more than I ever could have hoped to ask of you. But now I must ask you to do this for me. You are not safe here, and if you stay you will die. This is not giving up, think of it as...relocation of assets.” Larten’s eyes were pleading a faint reassuring smile playing on his lips...and I felt my heart pounding...

“I was so fucking terrified...” I choked out, eyes beginning to water...

Larten’s face softened, a slight tinge of guilt glinting in his eyes, “I know...I am so sorry...” his grip faltered and I slipped my hands free, curling them instinctively around his neck pulling him down into a hug. Gripping him as if my life were still on the line.

At first he gasped and moved to pull my arms away, but he quickly realized that my soft twitches signified that I was letting myself cry freely. And instead he didn't move, he simply lay there, allowing me to take comfort from him as I needed.

His hands slowly and awkwardly pet my head and tapped my shoulders...his head turned, and his voice was so close to me, his breath tickled my ear as he spoke. 

“Stay here for tonight...” he whispered, “...and perhaps for another day or two to recover...but after that, you must leave. Agreed?”

After a few pitiful sniffles, I nod my head, “Agreed, but I swear to god if you disappear on me I will go hunting Vampaneze on my own. You are stuck with me.”

Larten scoffed, and I finally let him go long enough for him to look at my face, “So unbelievably stubborn. Fine, I will come to you on the night you move. We will discuss our next move then. Until then, clear it from your mind.”

I don't think he even realized it, but he was giving me a look I couldn't decipher. It could have been admiration, but god knows why.  
He was still on top of me, and I was enjoying the warmth his body was giving me, and the warmth of the moonshine that was still sitting in my belly.

His slender fingers caressed my cheek, thumb wiping away streaks of tears. It was a simple action, but I found myself seeking more attention from his cold hands, my head following his movements.

I should go to sleep now. I should really go to sleep now.

I reached up with a free hand and touched his chest, tugging at his crimson dress shirt in an attempt to pull him closer... another minuscule action, but one that set Larten’s cold blood on fire.

He suddenly cleared his throat, and gently curled his fingers around mine, pulling my hand away. 

“I...I will let you sleep that drink off now. We will speak tomorrow night.” He spoke softly.

Yeah, good idea.

He stood up, letting me turn into a more comfortable position on my bed.

“Larten...”

His ears perked up, “Yes...?”

“Thank you.” I said, a hazy look of appreciation in my hooded eyes.

He nodded, said “Of course.” but I could tell that the guilt would not leave him. I knew that feeling, but didn't know how I could help him. If I ever figure out how to make it better, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, unrequited sexual tension....  
> It was scary, blood was pumping, one was drunk, can you blame them?  
> Ah I'm going to try and get chapters out on a schedule, we'll see how that goes...I'm thinking...every two weeks? Maybe sooner? idk man, I'm a procrastinator of the worst kind but imma try.


	11. You Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect a fairytale ending.

I awoke to an intense soreness in my left leg. 

Groaning, and rolling onto my back I stare up at the ceiling. 

Slowly rubbing my eyes I allow the midday sun to warm my face...  
Eventually gathering the strength to sit up and survey my surroundings. 

Tidy. 

Any evidence of the scuffle that had transpired yesterday was cleaned up. Of course I was noticeably short a few cups and plates. I rubbed my head. Trying to soothe the headache I was currently graced with. I tried to put some weight on my leg, slowly forcing myself up on two feet.

The muscle of my left leg wasn't severely damaged, and all my bones were intact. But walking tugged at the torn flesh and strained against the bandages.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

After replacing the bandage-- grateful that I didn't have an infection, and the wound seemed to be healing cleanly--I slipped on a pair of undamaged trousers, and started putting things together for my departure later tonight. 

I didn't like the idea of asking Amos for shelter. I had been as independent as I possibly could be for almost my entire life. Leaving my little cabin was not going to be easy. 

The day went by quickly, and eventually the sun began to set. I busied myself finishing any projects that were left unfinished, making sure nothing would go to waste when I left. The rest of the day I spent on my own, hunting in the forests that were my home. But I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that lingered over me, longing for the time when the biggest danger in the woods was myself. 

...

I was adding various spices to the meal I was preparing before hearing a knock at the backdoor. My heart stopped at the sudden noise, a brief moment of fear paralyzing my lungs.

I breathe out steadily. I remind myself there is nothing to worry about. Larten’s around again, and he wouldn't let me be caught unaware for a second time. 

Tentatively I walk over to the door, quickly wiping my hands on my pants before twisting the doorknob.

I am greeted by Larten’s golden eyes, and a tousled crop of orange hair.

My heart flutters with a sudden pang of affection, I smile politely and I do my best to clear my throat and shake the unexpected feeling.

“Hello.” he says, bowing his head rather meekly. And he fails at hiding the worried look in his eyes.

I motion for him to step inside, “Hey, come in.”

He steps past me, he turns and notices the slightest limp in my stride. He reaches out to try and support me by gripping my arm.

“No, no, I'm alright. It doesn't hurt much, don't worry.” I say quickly as I swipe his hand away.

He relents, closing his hand in a fist as it returns to his side, “Are you ready to leave tonight?” he asks.

“Yup.” I answer plainly. Sighing discontentedly and straining to keep my head clear, and my heart calm. I don't know why but seeing Larten now...I feel anxious. 

Like something bad is going to happen. 

I go back to cooking and Larten walks to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder, “I wish this was something you did not have to do but-”

“No, it's alright. I get it. I won't fight you on it.” I laugh half heartedly.

But I want to fight. I want to kick and scream. Refuse to leave, refuse to leave my home, refuse to leave his side.

I dismiss his apologies and his concerns, shaking my head, smiling halfheartedly. His hand lingers on my shoulder, somehow making me warmer despite it's coldness, he squeezes my shoulder firmly before moving away.

I invite him to one more meal at my table before leaving. We don't say much, or do much. Other than the occasional awkward stare. We both know the situation's gotten worse and don't quite know how to console each other. I do silently appreciate the fact that he doesn't bring up the events of last night, or the intimate-- slightly embarrassing, though however hazy --moment we shared.

We finish dinner and he walks me to Amos’s home. I feel worse, and worse as we get closer.

It's a sickening feeling in my gut, and a nervousness in my chest, “I hate to ask for help. I can barely admit that I receive any help from you.” I start.

Larten walks beside me, with his hands clasped behind his back, “Like I said, just- pretend. Pretend it is you who is actually doing the helping. Think of yourself as...added protection?”

“Yeah, right. With this leg? I’m more like cannon fodder. A distraction while everyone else gets away.”

Larten shrugged, “Well, you cannot save them all.”

“Wow, I expected more sympathy, vampire.” I joke, a coyish tone in my voice and Larten’s lips twitch into a small smirk.

The sun had set, and we had reached the house by nightfall. I turned to Larten and in the back of my mind I'm hoping he'll tell me he changed his mind. That it was safer if we remained together...

But of course. That wasn't the case.

“Alright, so you remember what you should say, yes?” Larten enquires. Eyes sharp, bearing down at me.

“Course.” I reply. Then pause, unable to find the right words, “You know which room I'll be in right?”

Larten smiled warmly, “I will come by tonight, do not worry. Simply try to keep from falling asleep.”

I nod. Just stay awake. No problem. I doubt I'll have an easy time sleeping anytime soon, I don't have an excess of moonshine to help lull me this time. Besides, talking strategy tonight might help ease my nerves. 

I exhale, steeling myself. Larten and I exchange goodbyes, I watch as his red cloak disappears behind a bend and all that's left, is the knock. 

I rap my knuckles against the door, tensing at the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side.

The door is swung open and I am greeted by a warm light and a bright smile.   
“Hunter? Two meetings in one week, I must be doing something right.” Amos greeted me, chuckling innocently and sporting a timid grin.

“Yes, you do attract the right sort.” I joked back. “Ah, anyway, I was hoping I could be of some help in these tough times and thought it might be beneficial to the both of us if I...” I sighed, “-is -is that offer still on?”

“Yes of course, you'd like to stay with us?” he replied, all the more chipper. 

I nod, and Amos graciously extends his arms and his home to me. The large man ushers me in with a warm palm at my back. 

Lily is in the kitchen, and she leaps happily from her chair to greet me, “Huntress!” she yells before wrapping her small arms as far around me as she can.

I strain to laugh as I wobble on my feet, movement restricted and small arms crushing my wounded leg. I hide my discomfort as well as I can, patting Lily’s small head, encouraging her to finish her meal.

Amos invites me to sit, but I shake my head, “That's quite alright, I ate before coming, I would appreciate the time to put my things down. I can get out your way while you both finish.”

“Oh, of course, forgive me, let me show you where you can rest your head.” 

I was left in the room at the end of the hall, It was a small room but at least it wasn't as cluttered as it once was. 

I had a window, a night stand, and a bed. It wasn't home, but I couldn’t complain. I might get an earful from Larten if I did; a con of having a friend with vampire hearing.

I finished unpacking the small bag I had brought and Amos stopped by my room before tucking Lily in for the night.

A soft knock came from my door, “Come in.” I called. Amos peeked his head from behind the door, “Don't worry, I'm decent.” I joke, smiling as I hear Amos stutter on.

“Oh no I wasn't- I didn't actually- of course not...” Amos blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

I can't help but mess with him, it's too much fun watching the large man blush. I chuckled heartedly, “Only joking Amos, thanks again for letting me stay.”

The burly man smiles gently, “You're welcome, I'm happy you decided to stay here. I feel better knowing you're not out there all alone...”

“I...appreciate your concern, Amos.” 

“Well,” he breathed, “...goodnight, hunter.”

I nod gently in response, appreciating Amos’s hospitality. He walks out away and my eyes instantly flicker to the windowsill, I hurriedly move to open it.

Ijerk jerk open my drawer to pull out a candle and notice something else clattering around. I pick up the candle and set it on the windowsill, lighting it lighting quickly with a flick of a match before turning back to inspect the item. I reach back in and my fingers curl around a small wooden picture frame. Pulling it out, I flip it around and notice a hasty drawing behind the broken glass instead of a photo. It looked like a woman; with dark hair and thin features. Her confident smile was vaguely familiar.

“Could this be...” 

The paper was worn and soft. As if it had been handled many times. But before I could give it any more thought, there was a slight rap at the window that could have easily been mistaken for a branch grazing against the glass.  
Despite my heart jumping nearly out of my chest, I knew better. Hurriedly placing the picture frame back in it's drawer I moved to the window, pushing it open as silently as I could.

At first seeing nothing but the darkness of the night, I listened carefully for my friend before a rush of air and a flash or red assured me it was him. Pulling himself up through the window with great strength, and swinging his legs through the frame in a swift and graceful motion.

He touched down silently, and I smiled at him as he brought a finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet.

“Why can't you be this gentle with my windows...?” I whispered with a smirk.

“I could not do that to you. You would miss the excitement.” he replied with a matched tone of humor.

Larten tugged at his coat and cloak, pulling it off and setting it on a chair against the wall of the room. Leaving himself in only his dark red suit vest. I was shocked to see a silhouette of a male body was underneath that cascade of crimson. His vest and and shirt fit snugly against his body. His shirt was having a hard time not curling and accentuating his muscular arms every time they moved or curled with the simplest motion. Clearly an outfit he had owned and worn for many years, it conformed to his body as if it was a second skin. It was also the first I found myself appreciating his fashion sense. He truly did look reminiscent of someone royal, from his crisp vest to the shine of his stark black dress shoes.

I hadn't realized I had been staring until Larten curious eyes locked with mine.

“What is it?” he asks, searching my eyes.

I felt my cheeks flush as I cleared my throat awkwardly, “Oh, nothing, nothing. I just...” my eyes raked his body once more, “...you're always drowning in red fabric that I forget you're not just a floating head.” I laughed nervously, internally kicking myself for making such a stupid joke.

Larten chuckled, tugging self consciously at the hem of his vest, “I should blame the man I got my fashion sense from. Anyway, I suppose you are eager to continue our previous discussion?”

I brushed away personal thoughts and questions, “Ah yes, sit here.”

Larten sat next to me on the bed and I suddenly got the odd feeling of being a young girl who had sneaked her boyfriend into her room through the window, fearful of waking her parents and getting into trouble.

I wish Larten and I were in the midst of such childish problems...I would much prefer them over this.

“Do you think Peloquin has reported back to his people yet...?” I start, sitting cross legged facing Larten.

“I am sure he has. They must be close by if they managed to keep eyes on us long enough to know how to seperate us so effectively.”

“So what do you propose we do? We never found anyone who had been marked. It's clear that there's something more going on here. They're not even after new victims anymore, now they're specifically after us. Why would they go through so much trouble to get rid of us? Wouldn't it be easier for them to just leave?”

Larten ran his fingers through his orange crop of hair, sighing deeply, “Normally when we are sent to investigate situations such as these we usually find that it is one Vampaneze causing trouble. The most I have ever seen is a trio. But for a group to have set up shop and dug its claws into a settlement is...all the more suspicious. And all the more difficult for me to deal with alone...”

I shot him a look, “You're not alone.”

“Sorry, I meant us. Even for us to deal with alone.” Larten’s eyes were apologetic, and he patted my knee with a gentle hand. 

No matter how genuine, It felt slightly patronizing to me so I huffed at him, crossing my arms, “It's starting to feel like we’re at a dead end here. We've been chased from our house, and marked as their enemies. I feel like we’re paralyzed.”

Larten brought his knuckles to his lips, deep in thought, “I might have to bring in someone else. Another set of eyes and ears may be our only move.”

“Another vampire?” I ask, secretly excited and hopeful at the chance at meeting another vampire like Larten.

He nods firmly, “Yes, it would not take more than a night to reach him, as he is close by. He is a good friend of mine, and trustworthy. Given the circumstances I think we would both benefit from another person we can trust. I will fill him in on what has happened, and since our enemies have their eyes trained on the two of us, they will never see him coming.”

My ears perked up at that, “And when the Vampaneze try their luck again, we might be able to capture one alive and force them to tell us where they are. We would have a chance to turn the tables and we would be the ones with the element of surprise!” I beamed.

“Exactly...” a gleam of hope in his golden eyes, “...I would be leaving now to fetch him, careful of course to not be followed, and I would be back by morning.” he paused, eying me carefully, “I need you to stay here. I will move faster on my own.”

I nodded. “Fine, I'll hold it down here. No better way to keep an eye on the town than from within it. Right?” I looked at him with a grimace.

I had no other choice than to come to terms with my limitations as a human, dabbling in matters vampiric wasn't my specialty. There were going to be times where I wasn't going to be able to keep up, despite my expertise in tracking and hunting. There was no use in feeling like a damsel trapped in an ivory tower. I simply had to wait for my time to make a difference.

Larten could tell I was still sour despite my understanding. He reached out and tapped my knee lightly, his fingers drumming lightly before moving them away.

“Before I go I just wanted to thank you for having the bravery to stand up and help. I admire your determination and...It really has been a big help simply having someone else to talk to and lean on. I know now that you are someone I can count on.”

Larten wrung his hands together, and I blinked in shock at his sudden confession. My heart was beating furiously as if I had gained the trust of a wild wolf. His guard finally down, creeping closer and his head nudging gently at my palm. An otherworldly friend from a life you never imagined you would get close to.

He stood up suddenly, his weight shifting you slightly as it was lifted from the bed.

“I should head out now.” he said abruptly.

“-I'm glad.” I spat out, and Larten turned slowly to regard me, “Despite everything that has happened and how we met...I feel like I can call you my friend. It also definitely helps that you saved my life.” 

Larten smiled inwardly, swinging one leg through the window, “You saved mine first. I should have put more faith you.”

I approached his nervous figure cautiously, placing my hand against his cheek, “I'll see you tomorrow. Let’s end this.” 

I made a note of the feeling of Larten’s cool skin against my hand, and he noted the fact that I was touching him and this time it wasn't because I had too much to drink.

There was a something in his eyes I couldn't decipher, I was afraid he wanted nothing to do with something that intimate so I moved my hand away. Watching as he swung the rest of the way out the window and hitting the ground with a soft thud.

He looked back once more to see me watching him out the window, before seemingly disappearing in the blink of an eye. The only thing in his wake being a dust up of dirt and leaves.

I was surprised and curious to see such a thing, but not nearly as shocked as I should have been. At this point nothing would surprise me. But, “He's gonna have to show me how he did that when gets back.”

I chuckled, amazed yet again at the mystical creature I had made friends with. Feeling triumphant, I went to bed. Laying my head, contentedly drifting slowly off to sleep.

Late into the night, the lingering smile on my face was violently interrupted. Large hands covered my mouth and nose, keeping me from breathing or yelling.

I gripped at the large arms that were attacking me. Punching and kicking at the figure above me. But he was large, far too large for me to fight off. My effort worked against me as I quickly ran out of air, and pools of black and shadow began to cloud my vision. 

But before my body gave out, the figure spoke up.

“I had no other choice, Hunter...” 

...

Drifting in and out. My body swaying in the rhythm of footsteps falling on dirt and dry leaves. The smell of the pine trees and early morning mist. The cries of birds echoed through the forest, sounding far and mournful. And...wait- not footsteps but, hoofbeats.

I open my eyes and this time they stay open. 

A horse- I- I wiggle my arms. Tied. I hear the rope stretch and strain with my movements and it fuels panic in my heart. I try kicking my feet- tied.

I was thrown over a horse, my hands and legs immobilized. My stomach was braced against it's croup; forcing hard puffs of air from my lungs with every sway of the horse's hips. I strained to turn my head, turning towards where the rider would be seated. Quickly noticing broad shoulders and dark brown hair...

“Amos...?” I tried, my breath visible in the frigid morning air...

The man’s head turned slowly, his body rocking with the clacking of the horse’s hooves. I could see only the left side of his face...but I knew I had guessed correctly.

“Ah, Hunter, you're...awake.” Amos answered cautiously, his tone no different than usual. Sounding as if nothing he was doing nothing out of the ordinary..

I grunted, twisting against my restraints, “Amos!? What are you doing!?” I yelled, 

Amos sighed sadly, “I...am sorry, Hunter. But I really have no choice. Look, you'll really be helping Lilly and I. You're keeping us safe.”

I growled, exasperated, “What the hell are you talking about? Why are you doing this? Where the fuck are you taking me!?” 

“They've asked me to bring you to them. They said they'll finally let me see her.” Amos explained vaguely, a hopeful tone to his voice.

My eyes widened in realization, “Are you talking about the Vampaneze?”

Amos turned around once more, looking me in the eyes and flashing me a meek smile, “Thank you so much for all your help, Hunter.”

“Amos!” I growled, “You goddamn traitor. Let me go right fucking now! We can stop them! Just let me and my friend-”

“Oh I know about your friend. He can't do anything to help any of us now. The Vampaneze want him dead for being so bothersome, they can't have him poking around anymore. They'll kill him the next chance they get. And that's what I'm going to give them, their next chance...” Amos cleared his throat. Eying me shyly, “Hunter...may I ask you something?”

Like I've had any say in anything that's gone on in the past few days...

I shook my head, so filled with anger I almost chewed my bottom lip off. I just wanted to time to piece together everything Amos was saying, “Do whatever you like, Amos.”

“Please don't be angry, I really never wanted to hurt you. But I...well, that doesn't matter right now. What I wanted to ask you was...you and this vampire...are you two...close?”

My eyebrows furrowed, “What are you asking me exactly?” suddenly nervous at the nature of this question.

Amos scratched at the back of his head, in that classically nervous manner. It was unbelievable at how he seemed to be the exact same person I had known all this time. There was never a side to him I did not know. He was not a monster underneath the man. This was just who he was. Who he always was. It was unnerving to know that the same face he showed me everyday was also the same one he showed the Vampaneze...

“It's just...we have been watching you for a while now and it seems as though you two have developed a tight bond. I'm just wondering if perhaps...you two are together?”

My head spun, so quickly I could not find the ability to form even the simplest reply. What the hell is he saying? Why in the world would he ask that in the first place?

I twisted my head to regard him. My back straining from the awkward position, “I'm sorry, Amos, but...why the hell do you care?” I spat out sarcastically.

Amos chuckled softly, pointedly ignoring my tone. “Well, Hunter. Since you asked...I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous...” he reached back to pat me on the leg, and I jerked away as much as I physically could, “..I've always fancied you, Hunter. Admired you even. But I could never find the strength to forget about her.”

I might have been flattered by his confession if it wasn't such a clear indication of how truly delusional Amos was, “Amos, I am truly shocked at how dense I was. You're fucking insane and I never even noticed.” 

“You're a strong woman, Hunter...” Amos laughed, “I wish things could have been different...I wish you weren't so distracted by that vampire.”

He almost sounded sincerely sorrowful.

“Anyway...” Amos continued, “...we are almost there. Prepare yourself, Hunter.”

There were only a few more feet of nauseating swaying and crunching of dry leaves before we reached the entrance to a single medieval looking watchtower. 

A tower of white stone towered high, it looked as though there might once have been more to this structure but time had not been kind and all that was left standing was a single watchtower built snug against the side large hill.

It didn't look nearly large enough to house an entire clan of Vampaneze. Perhaps it really was only a couple of Vampaneze rather than the army I was envisioning.

Amos stopped right outside the doorway, hitching his horse to a wooden post nearby. He took a moment to cut the ropes around my legs before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me off of the back of the horse to set me on my feet.

“There we are, no worse for ware.” Amos analyzed me for a moment, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. 

I jerked my head away from his touch., “You don't have to do this Amos. Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it. Larten and I...we can protect you. Trust me.”

“You don't understand, Hunter. This is the only way, you two can't even protect yourselves...” he replied solemnly.

“Now come on...” he added, “...these aren't creatures you want to keep waiting.”

 

 

....

 

Larten was nearing the position of his old friend, his assignment had led him to being hot on the trail of another wanted Vampaneze. Larten remembered his friend mentioning where he would be staying, in case they needed to communicate face to face. 

There was an inn, slightly hidden, just before the town. He should have a room on the second floor at the end of the hall. Larten stepped inside to a lively scene of song and drink, despite the time of night. 

“Of course...” Larten grumbled to himself. Completely unsurprised at this Inn being where he would find his friend.

Larten figured that the obvious next move would be to go to the bar. Keeping his cloak tight around his neck, and a hood over his head, he walked over to an empty table. Taking a seat he scanned the room.

Larten saw only drunken men and women of pleasure, all dancing and stumbling to the tune of the music. Lamps and candles coated the place in a warm brown light, making it difficult for anyone to notice Larten. Unless they had the enhanced vision of a vampire.

“You look like you could use a drink, you old grump.”

Larten’s head whipped around quickly to find his friend standing behind him, hands on his hips and a cocky smile on his face 

Larten chuckled sarcastically, “Gavner, there you are.”

Gavner Purl, another general and a long time friend of Larten’s, moved aside to pull a chair out from across his old friend. Gavner was a man of average height, with broad shoulders. He also had a face decorated with old scars, framed by short, dark hair.

Sitting himself down he asked, “What are you doing here Larten? I thought you had work miles from here.”

“That is why I am here, Gavner. Things have not gone as planned. I can no longer investigate from a comfortable distance. There is more going on in that town than we had previously assumed. I need you to help me and an ally turn the tables against them.”

Gavner raised his eyebrows in surprise, “My, my, Larten. You've gone and made a mess of things? Someone as annoyingly meticulous as you? I didn't think it was possible.”

Larten rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, I wish it were all just a big joke. Will you help me or not?”

“Of course. Want to leave now?” Gavner replied plainly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Larten sighed with relief, “Yes. Your work here, is it alright if you neglect it? I am not sure how long I will be pulling you away.”

“Oh yeah, don't worry about it. I killed the rogue Vampaneze weeks ago.” Gavner said, waving away Larten’s concerns.

“What?” Larten shook his head, “So why are you still here?”

“Why do you think?” Gavner huffed, motioning towards the women and the mug of ale before him.

“You are never going to grow up, are you?” Larten gibed, standing up and waiting for Gavner to follow.

“And whose fault is that?” Gavner shot back, following Larten out the inn and into the night.

 

....

 

“So who is this ally you mentioned, Larten?” Gavner began.

Larten eyes Gavner for a moment, unsure on how to describe me, “She's...a hunter.”

Gavner’s eyes went wide, leaning towards Larten, disbelieving what he was hearing, “A woman? Your friend is a woman? And she's a human as well I'm assuming.”

Larten straightened his back defensively, “Yes, she is a human.” he answered with as much confidence as he could fake.

“Are you insane? Are you not always the one lecturing the rest of us about the dangers of human interaction?” Ganver scoffed. His hands motioning erratically as he lectured the older vampire.

“Yes I understand the irony but I did not have much of a choice.”

“And you trust this woman?”

“I do trust her. She is strong willed and brave. She has been helping me so far and she has a personal stake in this fight so we will continue to include her.” Larten explained, a slight gleam of pride in his eyes.

“Uh huh...” Gavner hummed curiously. Raising a brow at Larten, “So you like this hunter woman?”

Larten grimaced at his childish tone, “I just told you I trust her.”

“Is she pretty?”

“Gavner, does that really matter?” Larten scoffed, shaking his head with an annoyed look on his face.

“Oh you're getting nervous, aren't you? You do like this girl...” Gavner rubbed his hands together excitedly, “So tell me, what does she look like?”

“Gavner please. We really should have been flitting by now.”

“Now, now, larten. I really must finish digesting this drink, I'll get a cramp if I flit now. So come on. Give me something. What do you like best about her?”

Larten growled, fed up with Gavner’s incessant inquiries. Feeling his face flush, Larten quickly decided to flit ahead of Gavner. Disappearing in the blink of an eye before him.

Gavner laughed heartedly as his friend left him behind.

“Wow, are you embarrassed!? You must really like this girl, old man!” Gavner called out before flitting to catch up, a devilish grin on his face.

....

 

“There is no one in there...” Larten drawled out with a ghostly blank stare...

“What? Is she not in her room?” Gavner asked from the ground below.

“There is no one in the house. The house is completely empty...” Larten turned slowly to regard his friend from the window. An angry scowl quickly forming on his face, “...she is gone. Someone must have taken her. Where is she!?”

Gavner flinched as Larten raised his voice, “Larten, not so loud. People will begin to wake soon.” raising his arms in an attempt to placate him.

“Get up here.” Larten commanded, ignoring him, “Help me search the house.”

Gavner and Larten searched the room I had stayed in for any clues as to what had happened. Larten essentially turned the room upside down. Tearing at the sheets and flipping the mattress.

“What exactly do you expect to find underneath the floorboards...” Gavner teased in a concerned tone as he watched his friend going as far as checking underneath the bed and knocking at the wooden floor.

Larten continued searching in the most unlikely places, despite his friend’s concerned comments Larten didn't seem to want to leave any stone unturned, “She had to have been knocked out, there are no signs of struggle so she must have been carried out. She never would have left this house willingly...” Larten speculated. “The little girl is gone, her friend Amos is missing as well, they must have taken them all somehow they-”

“We’ll find her Larten.” Gavner cut in, stepping closer to place a reassuring hand on Larten’s shoulder.

Larten’s gaze lingered on his companion’s. Grateful for the reassurance but hesitant to admit that he needed it. That you meant that much.

Larten’s gaze dropped, fighting against the gripping feeling in his chest, he continued, “Come, we should check the surrounding area. Perhaps we can pick up their trail.”

Gavner nodded and the pair exited through the back door. Racing to pick up the trail against the rapidly rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is out but I found a way to post. We are nearing the end of this story. I know it's been a long time coming and despite the hurdles it's time is almost here...  
> Also, Gavner Purl. That is all.


	12. Unrecognizable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of these faces are familiar any more. Nothing you feel is familiar. Maybe you're already dead.

Amos led me with a steady hand on the shoulder, stepping into the medium sized stone tower I quickly realized that the outside was not indicative of its true dimensions. The inside was as expected, circular and tight, but past the rubble and abandoned furniture there was a gaping hole in the wall. On the side that was built against the rocky hillside was an excavation point, clearly the vampaneze had chosen this location for the purpose of misleading anyone who looked at it from the outside, taking the time to dig into the hillside and create a whole new cave system.

Lanterns burned brightly as we approached it, their light creating a terribly eerie orange light in the darkness of the tunnels. The deeper we traveled, the deeper the echoing of our shuffling feet sounded.

“Tell me, Amos. Why are you working with the Vampaneze?” I eventually spoke up, the echoing of my voice taking me by surprise.

“Everything will make sense when we get there, Hunter. Trust me. Lilly will be very happy to see you.”

I wrenched my shoulder from his grasp, “You brought Lilly to this place!?”

Amos’s expression softened, bringing his hands up in a placating motion, “Yes, don't worry, they won't hurt her...” Amos stalked closer, his face remaining calm and soothed despite my own horrified one, he rested his hands on my shoulders, pushing me against the dirt walls, “...I know you care for her almost as much as I do. You mean a lot to her, you know. Since her mother-” Amos paused, squeezing my shoulders, “Well...I am glad Lily had you for as long as she did...”

Amos pressed against me, leaning in close to press his lips against my cheek...

My breath shuddered, utterly confused at Amos’s words. The clear disassociation he had made between his emotions and his actions made it impossible for me to feel anything other than fear and anger...

His soft beard tickled my cheek, and my eyes bore into him as he moved away, there was a disgustingly sweet smile on his face. 

“Lets keep moving...” He whispered against my ear.

I felt shame and regret for every moment of kindness I had ever given him, every kind word I had spared. To make matters even worse, I felt disgusted at remembering my own naive flirting with him. Being made to feel like a complete and utter idiot was something I was becoming far too familiar with.

As we walked, I saw tunnels and caverns that led to and served as different rooms. But our destination was deeper within. Moving ever downward we must have descended quite a few feet underground; the cave system wasn't terribly complex but given time, the Vampaneze might eventually dig out an entire city down here. 

The hall eventually led into a surprisingly expansive cavern. Torches decorated the walls and candles sat on tables surrounding one grand dining table at the center. Glowing blue lichen littered the ceiling of the cavern, giving the purple beings surrounding me a highlight of pale blue on their skin.

As soon as we made our entrance into the hall, a dozen purple faces turned to acknowledge us, lifting from their meals at tables, or from their conversation. There were too many of them...more than I had expected, but less than I had feared. The atmosphere was carefree, this cavern seemed to be were the vampaneze gathered to eat and socialize. Some members continued to eye us carefully, but others had quickly lost interest and returned to their meals and lively conversations. They acted as if their battle was already won.

A familiar figure sauntered over from the crowd, “Hey there, beautiful! I quite missed you!” an eager and giddy laugh pulsated through the thick air from the man.

My gaze darkened and a growl escaped my throat, “Peloquin...”

The purple vampaneze approached with his arms extended as if he expected a hug. As if I would touch him even if my arms weren't restrained. His appearance had changed, he was such a surprisingly vain vampaneze; I wasn't sure if that was uncommon but he seemed to be unique in that he took time to dress himself and took pride in his appearance. He wore a long leather coat, and a surprisingly crisp wine red shirt that stood out above tight black slacks.

“How’s the arm...?” I continued, a sneer on my face.

Peloquin flashed me a genuine smile, taking a long nail to rake across my cheek, “Aw, worried about me? That hurt you know, maybe you'd like to make it up to me...?”

I heard Amos swallow hard as Peloquin pressed his body against mine, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of my ear.   
“Ugh...” I groaned.

“Peloquin!” A hoarse booming voice rang out, and Peloquin’s head jerked away, all conversation ceased as the source of the voice stood from the large dining table, “That's enough, lieutenant. Bring her to me.”

“Of course, sir, “ Peloquin bit his lip. “Perhaps we’ll finally get our chance to play after this...” he whispered to me.

Pulling me harshly, Peloquin pushed me ahead and towards the very authoritative looking table.

The vampaneze who had called for me was a surly looking creature. With dark purple skin, littered with blotches of a lighter purple, giving him a sickly looking pattern; but despite his coloration making him look like so, his features were nothing to snicker at. Deep wrinkles created a grave look on his face no matter what expression he wore. And his eyes were a strange pale color unlike the rest of the vampaneze, a sort of...milky white. A bandolier of knives was thrown over his shoulder, and a cinquedea dangled at his hip. His head being shaved on either side, except for the top and a ponytail, completed his look of a raider, a viking from a past era.

Peloquin shoved me against the table, the collision jolting everything on it.

The large vampaneze took in my appearance, although his gaze seemed very far away, making me think that perhaps his eyes were damaged. 

But he can definitely see me...how can- his head cocks with every breathe I take, every movement I make, his gaze seems closer. I can see that every noise, movement, and scent shapes the world around him. His eyes may be failing him, but he can see just fine. I couldn't help but feel amazed with him.

Cutting my thoughts short, the large creature raised his chin to speak in a rough booming voice. 

“I am Calder...” he began, full of pride, “...I lead these creatures of the night. And you...” Calder sniffed the air, “...you are half of my most annoying problem.”

Calder rose slowly from across the table with his hands clasped behind his back, “But now we have you and...soon we’ll have the vampire general as well...” 

Calder turned for a moment to regard Amos, breathing in deeply, “Well done, dog. You did well bringing this one to us.”

Amos had ran up alongside Peloquin and I, “Can I see her, sir? May I finally see my wife?”

Peloquin huffed, and Calder exchanged glances with him. Calder momentarily toyed with the blade of a knife at his chest...

“Very well. Call her over, will you?” Calder waved to a vampaneze who stood off to the side.

The creature gave a quick nod before running off to fetch the woman.

Wait- his wife?

My mind was spinning. I was trying my damndest to keep up and pull together a clear idea in my mind but questions were starting to pile up at a terrifying rate. How could it be possible that Amos’s wife lived, and lived here of all places? She was terribly sick with a disease no one in the village understood and at that time we didn't even have a town doctor, she had no chance of surviving and I was sure I had seen the grave where her body supposedly rested.

But if she really hadn't died, then why would the Vampaneze have her- A thought suddenly popped into my mind. Perhaps they were keeping her hostage. Perhaps she was never sick and they were forcing Amos’s hand all these years and he had no choice but bring me in exchange for his wife’s life, as well as Lily’s life.

A woman walked out of a distant corridor, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Took you long enough, Amos. I thought I'd finally never see you again.” The woman laughed. A strange expression of humor at the situation.

“Evalyn, my love!” Amos called, relieved.

Amos ran over to the woman, only to be swiftly knocked to the ground by her strong arm, “Careful, dear. I forget sometimes that I shouldn't eat you.” she laughed.

My brows furrowed, “What the...” and It took all I had not to shout every curse I had in my vocabulary. 

She wasn't human. Not anymore. Evalyn had appeared and I had expected a fearful human woman but instead I saw yet another purple vampaneze. Except...she still had dark hair...just like in the drawing. Everything else about her was consistent with vampaneze features- except her hair...It looked as if maybe she dyed it. Subconsciously clinging to her old self.

“Was it worth selling out your home, foolish man?” Calder huffed between hearty laughs.

“At least I know you're alive, not sick anymore...” Amos mumbled inwardly, staring at the vampaneze that was once his wife. 

Amos picked himself up, dusting himself off to face her once more, “Evalyn, come with me, we will go see Lilly. Do you remember her?”

A flash of someone else appeared in her eyes, a split moment of lucidness before a coy grin settled back in, “That darling little morsel you brought? Why not?”

Amos’s eyes lingered on Calder for a moment, silently asking for permission. Calder nodded to a pair of vampaneze who had been standing beside Evalyn, and in response they guided the troubled couple down a darkened tunnel at the other end of the cavern. I wondered if the armed guards were kept around them because they didn't want Evalyn hurting either Amos or Lilly. I couldn't fully comprehend why they would care but- I was grateful.

Calder finally turned his attention back to me.

“In case you're wondering why we turned our focus to you, It's very simple. We don't have the time to go chasing after your friend, nor can we risk anymore attention. So, we are going to have him come to us...” Calder shifted his bandolier of knives, swaggering around the table to stand before me...

He took a moment to curl a calloused finger around a lock of my hair, “How fortunate that he would stumble onto you, and grow so attached. You should have seen his face when I told him I had another vampaneze at your home...at that point I knew it would be all too easy.”

He sniffed at me, bringing his hands back together behind his back before taking to stalking around me, “I knew Peloquin’s...particular way of torturing his victims would be the perfect test for you two. Larten would come running back for you, and Peloquin would see first hand what he was willing to do for you. The fact that he came back alive was the most promising clue, it made it clear that he would put you before anything else. Even the task given to him by his superiors. He could have killed Peloquin. But instead he let him go and turned his attention to you. And so, I was confident in my plan of simply capturing you and waiting for Larten to walk himself straight into the lion’s den.”

Calder chuckled deeply, squinting at me, “It doesn't matter how much he likes you...love will do nothing to help him defeat us all on his own...”

Calder was like a gladiator in the middle of his own stadium, he motioned to his audience and they all cheered and cackled collectively. 

I could only watch and sink deeper into an angry scowl as they jeered and laughed at me. Calder’s words worried me deeply. My heart pounded at the possibility of my relationship with Larten getting us all killed. My heart pounded at the possibility of there being a relationship between us at all...

I silently hoped that when Larten discovered me missing, he wouldn't waste a single moment thinking over how to rescue me and that in his mind he kept his priority; keep the element of surprise, kill their leader, save lives. Saving a single life should be at the bottom of that list...

Peloquin was finishing up retying my legs and gagging me, taking his time to fully enjoy himself. He toyed with me the way he had been wanting to since first meeting me. Breathing hotly on my neck, his bared teeth grazing along the sensitive skin of my neck. He kissed and licked where he liked, making me squirm underneath his touch, and forcing surprised yelps from my throat. I stared daggers into him every time he squeezed my ass. 

“Don't worry, my pet. I won't let the rest of them harm you, I reserve that right...” his hands ran roughly through my hair, gripping a handful to pull my head back, causing me to grunt before he licked slickly along my throat, “...I'm going to take you for my own when this is all over with...”

Peloquin planted a playful bite at the tip of my nose, finally leaving me tied and sitting on the floor in a wide space in front of the dining table. 

Calder’s gaze was unwavering as his eyes seemed bore into mine, an incredibly predatory look deep within them. I caught a sudden feeling of apprehension, and I pictured that fox I saw in the woods...and realized this is how it must have felt...

I looked around and realized those predatory eyes were everywhere.

I felt a familiar pang of hate. Hate at how vulnerable I felt. And dismay at whose name was at the tip of my tongue, yet again. 

‘Larten.’ 

...

“There's no way we’d be able to take the front entrance. That's exactly what they want, they'll easily see us coming.”

Larten shook his head, frustrated, “What would you have us do then? We must get in there if we hope to get her out alive.”

Pacing around the inside of the tower for a moment, Gavner eyed the entrance to the vampaneze’s web like cavern system. Taking note of the rusted weapons and helms lying around, “Look around this tower. It's a watch tower, filled with aged armaments. The terrain all around is damaged same as here. This was once the site of a battle. There must be underground tunnels snaking all throughout this area. Perhaps if we search around we will find something that comes close enough to the vampaneze’s cave system.”

Larten nodded, catching on to what Gavner was thinking, “We may be able to dig a completely unexpected new entrance. They would never expect that. In fact, they are lucky their system has not yet caved in, if that is true...” Larten then remembered the sun, “...this is an incredible risk we are taking, Gavner. We may find nothing at all. And the sun...”

“I know...” Gavner admitted, “...are you willing to get a little burnt?”

Larten huffed, “We must spread out. Cover more ground. Be quick.”

...

 

I sneezed.

And Peloquin grinned at me, leaning against one of the sturdy wooden chairs, amused with me as if I were a child or a puppy dog.

I cleared my throat, crinkling my nose and shaking my head, noticing that dust was steadily falling before me.

I looked up, instantly blinking uncomfortably at the steady fall of rock and dirt crumbles coming from the high, rocky ceiling. Realizing quickly that the slowly growing rumbling could easily mean that an avalanche of rock was soon going to come cascading down on me. 

The rumbling grew louder and the shaking was now unmistakable. Eyes began to dart around and search for the cause. Adrenaline took over and I took a chance, throwing my body as hard as I could, away from the table, before the ceiling gave way.

A deafening crashing sound came as chunks of the cavern ceiling fell on Calder’s dining table.

Smashing into the cutlery, and plates, sending them shattering on impact or into the ground. Calder stood with a start, his head darting around and growling angrily as he dashed out of the way of rubble that could have crushed him. 

Following the rubble, I heard the sound of boots hitting wood. I looked up to see a sturdy man land with a huff on the dining table. He was dressed in a thick brown leather hunting jacket with fur trimming, and a simple shirt. 

Everyone stood around dumbfounded and time seemed to still around us. The man stood for a moment ignoring all the vampaneze around him, silently scanning the room. 

I was on the ground. Breathing heavily, hoping that the ceiling was finally finished raining down on me. When his eyes met mine his lips curled into a huge, happy, grin. 

“Hey!” he greeted me happily, but I could only blink back in confusion. 

I noticed his pale complexion. And the slight dusting of pink on his face, like a sunburn. 

He must be another vampire...the one Larten mentioned.

“HEY.” Calder boomed, “COME HERE.” Calder swiped at the newcomers legs. With a swift hop the newcomer avoided his swipe. 

He quickly jumped off of the table, angling his head toward the gaping hole in the ceiling, “Larten! Now!”

A familiar figure, with his cape billowing behind him like huge crimson wings, jumped from seemingly out of thin air. He collided with Calder, landing on his chest with both legs in an outstretched kick. Larten’s hands instantly curled around his throat, sneering into his face. 

“Larten...we meet at last..” Calder choked out. 

“What a shame there will be no time to get know one another.” Larten sneered. 

As the rest of the vampaneze slowly came to realize the situation, the flew to the rescue of their master. And quickly began moving to surround us. 

“Brought you a gift, friend.” the broad vampire chimed, tossing me a rifle he had hanging off his back. Handling it as if it were something he did not want to be touching. 

But I caught it gratefully. 

He regarded me once more, “Now let's get to work, shall we?” it was the final battle. And we were all filled with determination. Three against three dozen? 

I grinned. They will be massacred. 

Without another moment to spare, the newcomer and I turned to different directions, ready to face the wall of vampaneze heading our way before they could reach Larten and Calder. 

He stayed close to me as I began to direct attention with my shots. I noticed that none of the vampaneze had guns or ranged weapons at all. I would be alright as long as I kept them at a distance. If one ever did come to close, my new friend would tackle them and quickly bring them down with his two swords. Swinging and twirling beautifully he dispatched several vampaneze in only a few strokes. 

Larten on the other hand, had his hands full with Calder. I tried my best to provide him with cover by taking out any vampaneze that strayed too close to them. Luckily, for the most part the vampaneze were worried about me and the other vampire. I don't think any of them were expecting a fight with an enemy that carried fire arms. 

“You're outnumbered, you fool!” Calder growled, struggling in Larten's grip, “We will kill you and this town will belong to the vampaneze!”

Barely avoiding a punch to the face, “Three is all that is necessary to defeat you and your clan of cowards.” Larten replied. 

Enraged by Larten’s audacity, Calder launched a barrage of attacks with reinvigorated ferocity. Finally reaching for the cinquedea at his hip, Calder wielded it without mercy. 

Larten twisted and slid across the ground, dodging Calder’s downward swipes. Larten's slender frame made him a more difficult target to hit, and his quick and swift movements made it almost impossible for his enemy. 

Lunging forward during the upswing of Calder’s knife, Larten took the opportunity to strike him swiftly in the chest. 

Calder recoiled in confusion, growling deeply at the sudden pain at his chest. His hand pressed against his ribs and his fingers came away glistening with blood. 

Calder searched Larten. Scanning his hands he eventually picked up the sound of slight vibrations from sharp steel, and the glint of torch light off of it's reflective blade. A small push knife was being held snugly in Larten's right hand, between his middle finger and ring finger. 

In a fighting stance with his hands at the ready, Larten stood with a smirk on his face. That's small push dagger would barely make his hands easier to read. He was smart to choose such a small and mobile weapon, it would make it easier to keep from telegraphing his moves.

Just as Calder was letting loose some of the knives in his bandolier, Amos and Evalyn came into the scene with Lily in tow. 

Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, Evalyn surveyed the scene with hungry eyes, “A fight? Finally, a chance to really get my hands dirty! They haven’t let do a damn thing since they turned me, at your request.” she spat, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Amos turned to her in dismay, “Evalyn, don't. Stay here with Lily. Please! I didn't make that deal just so someone else could kill you!”

Evalyn backed up into the mayhem, “You got what you wanted, Amos. I’m cured. You wouldn't let me die, so now I’m going to really live!” she bid her husband goodbye, with a resentful look in her eyes.

“Evalyn!”

She was gone, off into the craziness of the battle before her. 

Lily began to cry, she was being held by Amos and her eyes were wide with fear and worry, she tucked her head against her father’s broad shoulders. 

There was nothing left of the woman that Amos loved, and he had to keep Lily safe, everything he had sacrificed for her was for nothing. She was cured of whatever disease she had but it was now replaced with something far worse. And this had no cure, nor solution he could make another trade for. He had to leave her behind. He had condemned everyone he knew and cared about for one woman. And now, she had no recollection of the love she had for him...or for her daughter. He had to start running. Keep Lily alive and run.

Catching only a glimpse of Amos hugging Lily tightly and running out of the cavern, I had no time to worry about them, grateful only for the fact that they were getting out. Just as I had turned away from them, Evalyn came screaming and flying towards me.

Her eyes were red and crazed, her black hair in an angry flurry like a murder of crows. I instinctively put my hands up but she managed to tackle me.

Yelling, I did my best to fight her off, she swiped at me with sharpened claws and closed fists. I was on my back and her weight on my chest was giving her the advantage. I felt blood seep from my brow where her nails and dug in deep. The other vampire noticed that I was in trouble, but before he could come to my rescue he was grabbed from behind by a vampaneze that was just large enough to be his match. I was on my own.

Larten landed a few more swipes to Calders chest and stomach, he was in pain and was now becoming slower and slower. Sweat clouded his vision as he tried to shut out the pain from the many wounds that Larten had inflicted on his arms and hands. It was a death by a thousand cuts, and Larten would make sure it was slow and painful.

Calder dropped to one knee, digging his sword into the dirt. And Larten saw his opportunity to end him once and for all. His body coiled in anticipation, preparing to propel himself forward in one last lunge. But just before he could, he noticed me fall harshly to the ground, grunting as Evalyn scratched at my face and arms.

His heart picked up speed, beating furiously and his blood boiled, he leapt to my side without hesitation. Giving Calder time to get back on his feet...

Larten grabbed Evalyn’s head with a vice like grip. Pulling her off of me, I quickly stood and backed away from them. With his fist in her hair, he made sure he stayed at her back, away from her sharp fingernails. His hand moved to her chin, struggling for a moment as he found the right place to set his other hand at the top of her head. With stomach churning crack, Larten jerked his hands with terrifying strength and snapped Evalyn’s spine. Finally putting her out of her misery, and an end to all her curses. 

I was breathing hard. My heart was beating at an alarming rate. I brought my hand up to wipe the sweat from my brow, I stared down at my knuckles and realized they were covered in blood. I swallowed hard. My eyes shot to my gun on the ground, I had barely gotten it in my hands before large muscular arms wrapped themselves around my arms and stomach, pulling me into a suffocating grip. 

I struggled and kicked, throwing my head back in an attempt to break the nose of my attacker. A deep laugh resonated from behind me, and a strong arm wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air.

“Larten!” Calder yelled, pulling his last knife from his bandolier and pressing the tip of it against my stomach.

Evalyn's body fell at Larten’s feet, and a few more bodies of Calder’s soldiers fell at the feet of the other vampire. My allies both turned their attention to us, the last of the vampaneze backing off, allowing their master to speak. 

Larten’s friend ran his hand along the flat side of his blade, flicking a collection of blood onto the ground. Larten placed his hand on his friend’s chest, keeping him from approaching us as he stomped forward, an angry growl escaping his throat.

“Let her go.” Larten seethed.

“You idiot. You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now, put your weapons down. And surrender.” Calder responded, a proud smile on his face.

“Fuck that.” Larten’s friend blurted out.

Larten motioned for him to stop talking, “Let her go first Calder. And we will surrender.”

The other vampire’s eyes widened, “Larten, you can't be-”

“No! Don't you even fucking think about it!” I screamed angrily.

Calder tightened his arm around my throat, “Shut up, girl!”

“If you-” *ack* “If you give up, just for me...I will never forgive you.” My eyes were filled with an angry fire, I shot daggers at Larten’s hesitating figure...”Don't put this on me, Larten...” I begged.

Calder dug his knife slowly into my stomach, tearing a shrill scream from my throat. 

“What's it going to be vampire!" Calder roared, "I'll make her wish she was dead soon enough!”

“No! We will surrender!” Larten urged.

”No! Kill him!” I yelled through my burning eyes, filling with bitter tears. But Larten stared at us both, he wouldn't move.

There was nothing left to do, as long as Calder had me hostage, my friends were paralyzed.

I had my gun in my hands...I couldn’t move my arms fast enough to shoot him anywhere important. From this position all I could really do was piss him off. He would have to kill me...

I pulled the trigger, sending a shot straight through Calder’s foot. The shot stunned them all. Jumping, my friends readied their weapons.

“AHH! Stupid girl!” he roared, realizing I had shot him. Livid, he lifted his knife high, and plunged deep into my side, once, twice, into my leg, then my arm, before pushing me angrily away.

Finally he was rid of whatever leverage he had, and my friends had no choice but to let me fall to the ground and kill Calder before he descended upon me.

Larten’s friend raised his sword before him, bending his elbows he ran forward, bellowing a warcry as he ran Calder down. His sword entered Calder’s chest, pushing, and pushing him forward until he hit a wall. 

Somehow, Calder still had the strength to shove him away, pulling the sword from his chest he hacked up dark blood. He fell to his knees yet again, and this time Larten did not hesitate to deliver the final blow.

Larten kicked Calder’s face in. Pushing him the rest of the way down. He ran the blade of his push knife up his stomach into his throat, effectively dissecting him. Straddling Calder’s body, Larten snuffed out his last gurgles. Driving his push knife into his shredded throat and face, again, and again, with increasing speed until there was barely anything recognizable left. Larten’s hair was drenched in sweat, his face was flushed and his eyes dripped with hatred and a selfish desire to completely destroy his enemy...

The very few vampaneze that were left, witnessed their ‘brave’ leader be demolished before their eyes. Knowing that at this point, if they stayed, they would sure be killed. They made the smart move to retreat, slinking back and crawling to the tunnel exits like beetles. And hopefully they would behave, and avoid the wrath of the vampire clad in red...

“Larten...Larten! Stop!” the other vampire called, he grabbed Larten’s shoulder, pulling him off of Calder’s lifeless body.

“You're making wine, man! It’s done.” he spoke, attempting to calm his friend. Staring into Larten’s hazy eyes, “It's done...we did it...let's get our girl some help.”

Larten’s eyes cleared, ”Hurry, help me tend to her...” larten moved to my side, removing his push knife and hiding it in his coat, “...We need to stop her bleeding. She's barely breathing, and she's unconscious.”

Larten’s friend sheathed his swords at the scabbards at his back, “Wrap her up, I'll carry her, you flit ahead and make sure the doctor doesn't have any patients. We’re going to have to make friends with him.”

Larten took ripped pieces of tablecloth and wrapped them around the wounds at my arm and leg. “There. Keep pressure on her stomach. I will go ahead now...” Larten needed to leave but he was reluctant. Staring at me worriedly...and wiping the blood off my face. Noticing the cuts at my brows and cheeks...he sighed resignedly. He dipped his head, hesitating for a moment, but ultimately he planted a tender kiss at my forehead. 

“Do not let her die, Gavner.” he warned, his voice full of danger.

Gavner studied Larten’s eyes, the way they changed when he looked at me. He was surprised to see him so worried. He scanned his eyes and realized that if I died on his watch...Larten would deliver on whatever threats he made. He was...happy that someone could have such an effect on his stoic mentor...

“I won't, Larten. Now go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing revisions of this chapter, but I just want to put it out already, and finish the next one. The next one will probably be the end and that one will has everything that warrants this story being rated M. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait.


	13. Hash and Rehash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over. But what does this mean for your new friends? What does this mean for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually added new tags and changed the rating of the story thanks to this chapter. It was even worse before I edited it XD. Anyway here's a kinky chapter for y'all.

I was stuck with the doctor for a couple of weeks. My wounds were deep and they would take a long time to heal. All required serious stitches. Although none would leave any serious trauma to affect my body, I was going to have some gnarly new scars when they finally healed. And my arm, leg and abdomen were going to feel very sore throughout the long process. 

But after a short time where the doc wanted to make sure I wasn't suffering from any internal bleeding, I was finally going to be able to go home. I have no idea how those vampires managed to get me to the doctor without being seen and without giving him an extremely long explanation. I tried asking, but anytime I brought it up with the doc or tried to get him to tell me the story, he would simply respond with, ‘Don't worry. They explained everything, and they made it worth my while.’

It was suspicious, but my wounds were being healed, and I left it at that. I wouldn't be surprised if vampires had some ancient treasury they drew from when necessary.

...

 

I was finally able to leave the doctor's place at the edge of town and was walking down the dirt road to my home, surveying the town around me. Everything was completely normal. None of the other residents had any idea that I had just taken part in a battle to save every single one of their lives. And they never would. It had to remain a secret that Amos had traded in their lives for his wife’s. He was supplying the vampaneze with information and schedules of everyone’s comings and goings, making it incredibly easy to stalk, kill and kidnap without ever being caught. Amos would point everyone in the wrong direction, keeping them off of the trail of the vampaneze. And in exchange they had turned Evalyn into a vampaneze, assuring him that it would keep her from dying. And it had. Evalyn had her life, but she had lost her mind. And the cost was much more than either of them had bargained for.

I walked past Amos’s home, wondering if he and Lily made it back alive. I wanted to go and search his home, knock and see if he was there but...  
I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was terrified of what I might find...  
I would search for them when I was better. I didn't want to even look at Amos’s face at the moment. As for Lilly, well, I told myself that for all that was wrong with Amos, he would never let that girl out of his sight again.

And besides...I want to see a certain friendly face first...

...

 

I don't know why I expected to see Larten when I walked in...the sun was up, and yet I had assumed he would have stayed up to welcome me back home.

My heart sank when I opened the door to my pelt room. Empty. 

“Of course...” I sighed. I felt like such an idiot, thinking that he would still be around.

We had succeeded. We had defeated the vampaneze together, but now our partnership was over. We needed to return to our respective worlds. That was all he had promised me, anyway. There was no reason for him to stay after Calder was defeated. It made sense.

“Damn...” I cursed under my breath. I felt my heart ache, in a way I hadn't expected..

“I really have lost it...” I mumbled. Because...I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed.

I was- by some miracle- alive. And for the first time in many months, I felt safe. And yet, the first person I wanted to see...just wasn't here anymore. And all the good we had done wasn't enough to keep me from feeling so...deflated.

He had disappeared and...I really wish he had stayed. I would have liked to have seen his golden eyes, and strange orange hair, just once more. I wasn't used to having company, and his being here had made me realize the loneliness that comes with living on the outskirts for the first time.

I would probably never have the chance to see such an amazing creature ever again. He was something I had wanted to hold on to. 

“Damn, I would have liked to have been properly introduced to that other vampire too.” I ruminated. We never even got to exchange names...I’m sure we would have gotten along great.

I sighed longingly into the scratches on my kitchen table.For some insane reason, I was feeling nostalgic over that terrifying night. Well, Larten was right yet again, I was going to miss the excitement. 

 

...

Time passes and for days I expect a speeding, red, vampire to come bursting through my windowsill. But of course, he never does. I've decided to forget that world when suddenly- there's a knock at my door. 

I open it, and am greeted by a warm smile. A stocky man in clothing from another era stands outside my door. I recognize him from the vampaneze caverns. He's Larten's friend. His pale skin and keen eyes clue me in, definitely a vampire.

I am happy to see him again, I remained curious since last I saw him. He tells me his name is Gavner (seems common for vampires to have strange names).

“We fought side by side, remember? It was quite a night.” he laughs.   
Of course I remember, he fought like a demon with those two swords.

“How could I forget a mug like that?” I joke. I invite him inside, and he asks me about my health.

“I’m doing ok now, recovery is difficult but- I’ll live...”  
I twiddled my thumbs...biting my lip nervously, “So...what happened after I passed out...?”

Gavner sighed, taking a seat at my table, “Well...after Calder...stabbed you, Larten...kind of lost it...” Gavner chuckled awkwardly, then his eyes flicked to his right, “...I guess I kind of did too. Anyway, you gave us an opening and I made the first move, driving my sword into his belly...” Gavner grinned with pride, shadowing the movements he made that night, his two arms spearing the sword through, “...then Larten moved in to finish him off.... I ended up having to tear him away from Calder’s corpse.” he finished, chuckling awkwardly. 

My brows furrowed, “I never wanted to end up causing more trouble...” but then I gave a sigh of relief, “...But it sounds like Calder really is dead.”

“Yes. After that, the few vampaneze that remained scattered. We’ll be keeping an eye them but- I doubt they'll be brave enough to try anything too outrageous without someone to hide behind. Thanks to your brave act, those vampaneze shouldn't be a problem to you anymore. You were more helpful than you know.” Gavner’s voice is sincere, and his eyes, even more so. They are warm and steady as he reaches out to place his hand on my arm.

“Thank you, Gavner. I’m glad that Calder aerating me served a higher purpose than just dramatics...” I joke, “...But I honestly don't know where I’d be without you and Larten. You both saved my life down in those caverns...”

My hand covered Gavner’s, and I mustered up the most sincere smile I could manage.

Gavner smiles back, a gleam in his eye as he thinks to himself...’I see why Larten is so attached to this woman...’

I remove my hand, a worried expression nudging my smile out of the way, “So, where is Larten...?”

Gavner clears his throat, “He’s...still back at our base of operations.”

I eyed him suspiciously, but I could tell he was just wary about saying too much. We were friendly towards each other but I was still a human, and he was still supposed to be a secret. A being that did not exist.

I didn't want to push too hard, but...

“Alright...will I see him again?” I asked cautiously.

Gavner rubbed his neck, “He...did want to return immediately. But he wasn't sure if he should.... Eventually he asked me to come see you in his stead. He-” Gavner looked at me with apologetic eyes, sighing, not able to find the right words, “...He wants to see you...- Look, I hope you don't find this too presumptuous but...humans and vampires don't normally form friendships, much less, relationships.”

My eyes darted around the room, “Well...I wouldn't say that that’s-” 

Quickly noticing this Gavner attempted to keep me from feeling uncomfortable.   
“Don't blush...” he chuckled warmly, “...I was lucky enough to see how he felt about you when you were injured.... That vampire rarely shows so much emotion.” Gavner laughed inwardly.

I spoke up, a weak smile tugging at my lips “He was worried was he? How embarrassing.” I added quietly.

“It's dangerous for vampires to associate with humans. For more reasons than you think. And... that's why he needed to stay away. At least for now.”

My heart jumped. “So, this isn't goodbye?” I asked with determination.

“Definitely, not. “ Gavner chirped, “I don't give a damn about rules or regulations. I’m not letting you go that easy, and I’ve never seen Larten more flustered than when I teased him about you. I am definitely not going to stop holding that over him.”

We both laughed heartily at that. 

“I will try and convince him to come back sooner. I think he just-”

“No don't worry about it. I think I understand actually. I don't blame him.” I replied solemnly. Why risk so much for a mere human?

“Well, don't worry yourself too much. You're both doing well, and that brings me peace. I’d also like to mention that I will keep surveillance on your town indefinitely. There will always be a friend nearby.”

Gavner stands as I thank him, and he wraps me up in a suffocating embrace, before planting a friendly kiss on my cheek.

We exchange our last goodbyes as he walks out the doorway. I shut the door, grateful to have such an amazing ally.

That foreign sensation of loneliness crept in again. When before I enjoyed my isolation, happy to be among nothing but the trees and wildlife and thinking nothing of it. But now, it's distinct when the forest is silent.

I smiled bitterly, “I really let him make things complicated, didn't I.”

 

...

 

Swinging the door open, I shook the snow off my coat as I walked in. Trudging snow through my house, placing my equipment on the kitchen table. I’m about to turn around to close the front door but- I hear it close on it’s own before I get a chance.

I turn, stomach and back tensed, ready to take on whatever intruder had the bravery to step into my home. 

A man stands at the doorway, shrouded in the warm orange light of the candles in my home, accentuating the red of his clothing. A distant worried look in his piercing eyes. I drop my fists, my jaw slowly dropping as I feel a shiver down my spine. I swallow. My face expressionless.

“You... ”I breathe.

It’s him. I never thought I would see him again. Several weeks later and I had tried my best to simply forget the events of the past and now- he decides to show up. I should probably be angry. I want to be angry. But instead I am filled with relief, and a smile forces it's way onto my face. 

“Larten...” I say in disbelief. Shaking my head I stride across the room and without thinking I reach up and wrap my arms around him. I feel a tug at the wound on my stomach, it’s taking the longest time to heal, but I ignore the pain. I hold him tightly and within an instant I shift quickly, my hand on his chin and I pull him into a badly planned kiss...

I immediately regret it. His lips are stiff against mine and I quickly pull away with an awkward pop. 

His eyes are open in slight shock but he doesn't move. His lips slightly parted, breathing steadily.

He’s just staring at me...

“I'm so sorry. Shit. I- I don't know why I did that.” I blurt out, tripping over my words. My cheeks are hot and I tell myself he obviously didn't want anything even remotely intimate to do with me if he had taken so much time before forcing himself to come see me.

I suddenly can't stand to be in his eyesight. Embarrassed by my compulsive action I can only think to run away. I turn, running my hands through my hair. Moving away to give him some space, but Larten’s hands react quickly, quickly catching my arm, and pulling me back to face him before I stray too far.

“Stop.” he says sternly, before pulling me close. His grip weakens, his eyes search deep into my own. My body is rigid in his grip, I feel as though I’ve angered him.

He shakes his head disappointedly, “You idiot.” he breathes, before his hands quickly tangle in my hair and he pulls me into heated kiss. His lips are cool against mine, they taste slightly of blood...

His lips massage my own, hungrily, until I have to come up for air. Surprised, I gasp against his mouth as he pulls away.

“I...I though he had killed you...” he sighs, resting his head at the crook of my neck, his strong nose nudging at my jaw, “I was sure you would not survive and it-”

His hands squeezed, tugging my hair, “You really mucked things up for me, you know? I was not supposed to care for you like this.” he teases. But his voice cannot hide that tinge of sadness.

“Sorry, If I could have kept from being so charming, I would have..." I smirked, clutching his blood red cloak, "...but you didn't make it easy for me either. I guess we’re even now." 

Taking in his scent, my heart fluttered with fondness. He still smelled like the forest, like the pine trees and the rain itself. I had missed this smell of his. It was the smell of home. 

I stepped back a bit so I could take in his features, I felt an irritating pang of affection for that cloak and suit; and his pale skin, that strange orange hair...  
It didn't feel natural, this...newfound attachment I had for him. These sensations felt untrustworthy. Why feel such a kinship with a vampire? And likewise for him, caring for a human? Aren't I beneath him?

I reached up and traced the scar that tugged at the corner of his mouth with the pad of my thumb.

"This may just be residual adrenaline talking but...I really missed you.” I admitted.

He took my hand from his face and kissed it. The coolness of his lips making me shiver. 

"And I you." He replied.. His voice low, and his eyes piercing mine. 

I felt something tug in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't stand another minute without my mouth on his. Wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders, I chose to pull him into another passionate kiss.   
He responded eagerly, holding my waist as close to his solid frame as he could. His hand slid up the small of my back, to my shoulder blades. His slender fingers on my body coaxing a soft moan from my lips. He seemed so much taller when he was this close...

I felt his tongue flick at my bottom lip. Gasping, my lips parted ever so slightly and Larten took the opportunity to explore my mouth. I mewled sweetly against his lips, his slick tongue massaging my own, Larten hummed appreciatively as I wiggled in his arms.

Panting, I grabbed his deep crimson cloak and flung it from his shoulders. As soon as it hit the floor I started unbuttoning his vest and undershirt. Walking backwards, I had only a bit of Larten's pale chest exposed before he grabbed my waist and turned to push me onto the bed. He quickly followed and pinned me on the bed, gripping my wrists and bringing them above my head. Larten had his mouth on my neck when I felt a sharp pain at my stomach. 

I winced, and hissed in pain. "Ah fuck." 

Clearly not a cry of pleasure, Larten jumped back, startled. When he moved away he could see the blood seeping from my wound and slowly staining my shirt.

"Shit." He cursed quickly before running off to get a cloth to clean up the blood.

I sat up slowly, “Ow...” my stitches had torn just bad enough for my wound to bleed through my shirt. I pulled off my shirt to inspect the wound, leaving myself in just my small undergarment and trousers.

The wound was clean. The stitches had merely stretched against the still raw skin. If I stop the bleeding, it will be fine.

“Damn, that hurts.” I grumbled, while Larten walked back with a towel in hand.

He was looking so disheveled. His jacket and cloak were gone, on the floor somewhere, and he had just flung his vest off. His button up shirt was hanging loosely on his slender frame, exposing his strong chest. His crop of orange hair looked more mussed than usual and his lips were slightly tinged pink from his rough kisses. 

I whimpered, he never looked more dangerous to me than he did now. As uncharacteristic as this was for Larten, I loved seeing him this way. 

He kneeled in front of me. Moving the hand I had on my wound. 

"Let me see." he commanded.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ow." I whined.

“I have not touched you yet...” Larten shook his head, “You are a such child.” he chided jokingly.

“Hey, I'm allowed to complain a little.” I narrowed my eyes at him with a sly smile, “Looks like you got a little too carried away, Larten."

He sighed, his eyes dropping, a slight dusting of pink littering his cheekbones.

"Maybe we should ah...take it easy for now." he finished. Continuing to wipe away the blood that had run down my stomach, putting pressure on my wound.

I got a wicked idea in my head, he was so close to me, I could feel his hot breath on my stomach, his eyes on me made me tense. I didn't want him to have an excuse to leave. 

Breathing heavily, I spoke.   
“Larten...”

“Yes?”

“Can't you do something to help this heal faster?”

Larten’s eyes flicked to mine, “You mean my saliva?”

I nodded. 

“Ah- are you...- sure you want me to do that...?” he stuttered, brows knitting together.

“The blood, won't bother you, will it?”

Larten cleared his throat nervously, "N- no. I have no thirst at the moment. But, are you not afraid that I might not be able to control myself?" 

“You didn't lose control even when you were starved. I trust you.”

Larten swallowed, “Yes, but...this is..different. And-” Larten ran his thumb softly across my wound, coating his thumb in dark blood, “I would be lying if I said...I did not want to taste you again...”

My breath hitched, “You...?”

“Your blood was so sweet...” larten breathed, bringing his thumb to his lips, sucking lightly as he seriously considered my request.

He leaned forward with ragged breath as his tongue flicked against me, teasing me with small kitten licks at my stomach. He lapped up the blood that had ran down my abdomen, nearly staining the hem of my pants. His breath was surprisingly hot against my skin, and his tongue against my wound stung, making me writhe underneath him. 

His lips pressed against my wound, drinking blood lightly at first, then more forcefully. Swallowing a mouthful of blood, he began drinking at a painful rate.

I cry out, my hand darting to tangle in Larten’s hair, causing him to hiss, and bare his sharp canines at me.

“Larten...” I start breathlessly, “I’m going to...pass out again...”

He swallows one last mouthful of my hot blood...then pauses. 

Producing a large glob of saliva, he lets run slickly down his tongue and onto my stomach. It’s hot and works quickly to stop my bleeding and close up the wound. 

Reluctantly, Larten claws his way back up my body, and plants a commanding kiss at my lips. He feeds me the taste of my own blood, which to me it is metallic and bitter. I grimace. Disliking the taste. I try to break the kiss but he persists, taking a fistful of my hair to keep me locked in his overbearing embrace.

“Keep kissing me, or I will drink you dry...” Larten warns. If I don't keep his lips occupied, he won't be able to keep them from drinking their fill.

“Mmph...” I whine, but ultimately following his orders, holding his face against mine. Larten groans, his hands squeezing at my thighs as he struggles to regain control of himself.

He finds something else to focus on, his hands find their way to the buttons on my trousers. Instantly beginning to fumble with buttons and unbuckle my belt. His fingers curl around the hem of my pants, tugging impatiently. The fabric rubs against the wound on my leg uncomfortably. Pain yet again...

I pull his hands away, breaking the kiss and pushing him back until I can stand. He shifts to sit on my bed as I pull them off myself, tugging my trousers down until I am left in only my underwear.

Larten’s eyes travel down my body as I stand before him, from my head to my toes. He looks hungry, but for a moment something else flickers in his eyes. I see sorrow, and regret.

“You have so many scars on your body now...I cannot help but feel at fault.” he starts, his eyes falling to his hands.

I scoff, resting my hands on my hips, “Hmph. Don't be be so depressive. They weren't all so recent. I got this one years ago when I snuck up on a stag who decided to fight instead of take flight.” I say, as upbeat as I can manage, pointing at a deep gash below my collar bone.

Larten smiles weakly, as if remembering a fond memory. He reaches out to pull me back to him, and sits me on his lap with my legs straddling his waist. A foreign position to me, and I feel as if I am a small child in his arms.   
I shift slightly, embarrassed at my position. Larten's head dips to kiss at the scar on my chest, tracing it with his lips. It tickles, and I try not to giggle. Larten suddenly looks up at me as if he wants to say something.

His eyes search mine for a long time and I am just about to try and force an answer out of him before he finally speaks.

“We should stop.”

I sigh deeply, shaking my head with a bitter laugh, “Good luck with that.”

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to my lips. Sliding my body against his own, his eyes flutter shut as I press my body as tightly against him as I can. I try unbuttoning the last of the buttons on his shirt so I can run my hands along his strong stomach. I feel Larten’s smile on my lips, before he takes my hands in his. 

"We should wait...” he nags, “...Or you are going to open those stitches up for good." 

I groaned. "I really don't see that being problem.”

“Well I do.” He pressed, adamant about ending our fun. 

I tsked, crossing my arms, “How do you have such willpower?" 

He laughed, a masculine sound resonating from his chest that I feel vibrating against my skin. 

He gently nudges me off of his lap before standing, "I have lived for more than a thousand years, if there is one thing I understand best. It Is patience." 

"Great. But that only makes one of us." I quipped. 

Larten walked over to my table, resting his palms against it. My eyes traveled down his body. He cut such an attractive silhouette in his loosened shirt and form fitting trousers. I quite liked sitting on his lap...maybe I could get used to him making me feel like a scolded child.

He was cold, and not just literally. I could tell that...this was something neither of us found easy to do. This intimacy between us was uncharted territory. 

I walked over to him. He had me almost completely undressed, this just wasn't fair.   
Wrapping my arms around his torso, I leaned into his strong back, raking my fingers across his toned stomach and up his chest. 

Larten sighed, his body buzzing underneath my touch. 

"Of course..." he turned, escaping my teasing, "...everyone has their limits..."

“Hmmm...an interesting concept. I wonder just how far yours go...” I purr, poking his bare chest with my finger.

Larten swallows, “You do not want to test me, Hunter.” he threatens. His eyes growing darker.

“Don't I?” I continue. Biting my lip, I drop my hand to his waist, palming him over his trousers.

“Please...” Larten forces out, and his tone is surprisingly severe. Even as his knees threaten to give out at my touch.

This worries me. He looks as if he’s in actual physical pain. “Larten... Tell me what's really the issue here...”

His fingers curl around my wrists, holding them away from himself, “I lose track of myself when I am with you. I- I do not want to hurt you.” 

“Why? I don't mind if you hurt me.”

Larten stuttered, his eyes squinting in disbelief, “What? Do you hear yourself right now?”

“Larten I don't care about these injuries. Our enemies are gone. We’re safe. I don't want to have to worry anymore. I don't want to doubt and I don't want to be fearful ever again.”

I try to unbuckle his pants again, and plant my lips at his neck again, “All I want to feel is you. And if all you can give me is pain...I’ll take it.”

Larten shuddered, my words making him feel the goosebumps on his skin, “You are using me, to punish yourself.”

Slightly irritated, and impatient, I pushed Larten down on a nearby chair. He landed with a huff, and I quickly moved to straddle him.

“Aren't you doing the same? Why are you insistent on holding back?” I question.

“When you say you no longer care. When you say you wish for me to hurt you, do you realize what you are asking from me?”

“Yes I do, Larten. Now please.” I begged, my voice pleading as I ground my body against his.

Larten’s hands gripped my hips, his fingers digging painfully into my soft flesh. His teeth grinding as he could no longer fight his growing erection.

I felt his hardness underneath me. And his hands darted to grip at my back, pulling me against him, rocking me on top of his hips. Soft mewls escaping my lips. 

He groaned, the scent of my arousal easily being picked up by his sophisticated sense of smell. It finally sent him over the edge.

“Then I will.” Larten growled.

He stood quickly. So fast in fact that I didn't have time to balance myself, and so I stumbled to the floor. 

With a shout, my backside collided with the wooden floor. I stared up at Larten. He stood tall before me, staring down with unfeeling eyes.

“You want punishment.” In the blink of an eyes, Larten dropped to his knees, quickly crawling over my body to pin me to the floor. “Fine.”

His voice was dangerous, but his eyes were glazed. He wished he could show me reason. Why are we both so stubborn? Refusing to admit we can't control everything.

His knees spread my legs apart, and his hands pinned my arms above my head. I hissed as all the movement pained my injuries yet again. 

“Ugh, Larten.” I moaned. 

“Quiet.” Larten commanded. Pulling my arm to look at one of the fresh scars that Calder gave me.

He pressed his thumb against it, making me kick my legs involuntarily in pain.

“Mmm- Ah! Larten!”

His free hand gripped my thigh, keeping me still. He kissed my arm, licking at the wound he had tortured.

“This is where Peloquin had you. Is it not?” He whispered hotly against my ear, “...he was going take you right here on this floor. Writhing in pain just like I have you now.”

I felt my heart swell, I had felt so defeated that night, and tears began to sting my eyes.

“If you had just waited. If you had just been quicker. If I had just-!...” Larten growled, his fingers dug into my thigh, tracing the gashes that Peloquin had inflicted on me with his own fingers, “...you were nothing against him. Why did you go off on your own? If I had not gotten there in time...”

Larten bared his teeth, sinking them into my neck, biting hard enough to leave a angry red mark, and likely a bruise. I held back a lusty groan. 

“He could have eaten you alive.” Larten growled.  
“He could have made your body his personal plaything...”  
Larten began unbuckling his trousers, and pulling himself free. I looked down, the extent of his arousal instantly clear. Along with his blown pupils, saturated with want and anger. 

“Fuck.... Larten...” I moaned.

“Do you have any idea what those thoughts do to me?”   
Larten didn't spare another moment, with a finger he tugged my underwear out of the way. Sinking fully into me he began thrusting at a measured pace. 

His hips pushed forcefully, steadily, against me. I sucked in air, my mouth opening in a silent scream as my hands clutched desperately at his shirt.

Larten grunted with each thrust, “I...wanted to kill him...for touching you...” 

Larten let go of my arms, moving them to pull my legs around his waist. Suddenly he was sharper in his thrusting, “Mm, yes-” I gasped. 

“Why did you have to get in the way?” Larten breathed, “...Mmph, why did I let you out of my sight..?”

He took a fistful of my hair, pulling tight as his hips moved faster. My body instinctively clenching around him as he drove me closer to the edge. 

“Oh fuck! Mmm... I- I’m sorry Larten.” I cried. Breathing ragged, silently begging for more. 

“Ugh... You fool. And then you get yourself kidnapped. Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Larten’s teeth scraped against the shell of my ear as he growled.   
“Get up. Turn around.” he added. 

Larten stood, the loss of his warmth making me want to cry out in protest. I moved to follow, but I stood too slowly. Larten pulled me up forcefully, his hand curling around my arm before shoving me against the table with my back against him.

“You are only human...” He whispered, “What did you think you were going to do..?”

He pressed his hips against me, leaning down to kiss my neck tenderly, “You inserted yourself where you should not have and now...”

Larten’s nails dug into my underwear, and with a jolt he tore them away completely. I jumped with a small squeak, moaning as his hand slid down my stomach to press a finger against the most sensitive bundle of nerves on my body

“I was reckless.” I breathed, my moans full of lust. I wiggled my hips, silently begging Larten to finish me off

“...you've made me as weak as you.” Larten angled himself at my entrance, thrusting back into me forcefully. 

His fists back in my hair, pulling roughly. 

“Ah!” I yell as his teeth graze my neck

His hips pick up speed. His breathing ragged, clutching me as his groans sound increasingly needy. 

I gasp for air as his aggression makes me hotter and as I clutch at his cloak, pulling him as close to me as I can, I can feel myself teetering over the edge, “Oh my- Larten, don't stop...” I moan. 

“I feel- this heat- in my chest when I am near you-” he growls, his voice low, “Ugh- I cannot stand it.”

Then he sounds so sweet, and sincere yet full of something I was not expecting to hear in his voice. 

“At times...I wish I had never met you...” 

He sounded so vulnerable. 

I bit my lip. My hand covering his, urging his fingers to move faster...

“Larten...I'm so close...” I clutch at his hips, fingers digging into the fabric of his trousers, “...don't stop.”

“Not even if I wanted to.” 

With a few more thrusts, his hips slam forcefully against me. His grasp has moved to my throat. He applies pressure. My eyes flutter closed as he hits this spot inside that makes me feel as if I'm going to faint. Again and again. 

Larten teeth catch the shell of my ear as he pumps into me.  
“You should never know the power you have over me...” he whispers. 

I groan lustfully. An embarrassing guttural sound as I orgasm around him. My body spasms as it rides out it's pleasure.   
He loses any sense of rhythm as he nears his limit, with a masculine grunt he finishes inside me.   
His body shudders, “Ha-....mmm.”

He kisses my neck, planting gentle pecks at my jaw and cheek before he slips out of me.

My legs quiver as I feel his orgasm running down the inside of my thighs. My body feels satisfyingly manhandled and I heave a sigh of relief. As if a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. 

Larten tucks himself back in his trousers a few steps away from me, running his black belt back through his trousers. 

He clenches his fists for a moment. Then runs his hands over his face, and through his hair, sighing deeply as he attempts to steady himself. 

I discard my underwear. Choosing to simply walk over to him with nothing hiding my body from him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders in an attempt to console him. 

“You doing alright..?” I whisper. 

Larten lifts me without an answer. His arms underneath my backside, supporting me. He holds me as if I am weightless. 

“I should be the one asking you that.” 

His eyes stare deeply into my own. Golden pools of adoration. He kisses my cheek sweetly, cradling me close. 

“I am sorry.” he breathes. 

Larten squeezed me. His lips tickling my ear. 

“I meant nothing of what I said. I would never hurt you. I need you to know that I-”

“Larten it's ok.” I chuckled softly. My arms tightening around his neck.   
“I know what you really meant.”

Larten buried his face in the crook of my neck, “Forgive me.”

“I'm sorry too.” I kissed his lips, running my fingers through his soft hair. I did egg him into it. 

Larten hummed, carrying me over to the bed and laying me down. He laid down next to me. His fingers running through my hair. 

“I do not want you to think that I- truly wanted to hurt you...” he ruminated, “...I- care for you so deeply...”

Larten pets me softly, planting gentle kisses at my cheek. Apologizing silently again and again, showing me affection I didn't even know I needed. 

I shifted in his arms, drawing myself closer, “You’re pretty soft for a cold blooded vampire.” I joked half heartedly.

Larten pinched my side, making me squeal, “Stop it, I am trying to make up for being so rough with you.”

I laughed, secretly grateful to simply be held for a moment. Somehow I felt light and floaty, at the simple prospect of being this close to each other. I was grateful to have him back. 

“You don't have to be sorry. It was...cathartic. I think. This is just how we came to terms with how we were feeling.”

Larten looked uncomfortable, “Some people talk, or write letters but we...?”

“Nothing wrong with that, right? Didn't you enjoy it? ”

“I did. I enjoyed being with you very much. Although with all that biting and clawing...” Larten scratched his head, “I suppose it would not be wrong. Just as long as you let me shower you with affection and apologies afterwards.” 

His eyes sparkled with humor as he planted kisses on my eyelids and nipped playfully at my nose. 

I giggled, “I think that should be obligatory. We both need that.”

I shifted until I was on top of Larten, leaning down I kissed at his neck, “You know I really enjoyed your biting and clawing.... The force in your voice...”

Larten groaned, his hands moving to my hips in an attempt to steady them. 

“Good, I was worried I would be the soul guilty pervert.” 

I shook my head with a cheeky grin, “Nope. All the credit goes to me. My idea, remember.”

“You do bring out the worst in me...” Larten joked. 

Suddenly his golden eyes lost their playfulness, staring at me intently. 

“Hunter...”

My eyes searched his, “What is it...?”

“I think I may have fallen in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was very self indulgent. I definitely inserted a lot of personal kinks in this one so my apologies again if it's not at all what anyone expected but I did have reasons behind writing it this way I assure you. It just might not be very obvious. Anyway I finally wrote a nasty chapter, finally! It's all coming to a head.


	14. This is not Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why come back? Why take the risk of not saying goodbye unless you never really planned to?

“You...- You really mean that, don't you?” I answered. Unsure. 

 

“Sadly, I believe I do.” he replied woefully. 

 

I smiled sheepishly. I leaned down to press my lips against his, Larten's eyes closed slowly and I hoped he knew what I meant.

 

“I hope you know the difference between love and lust...red cloaked prince.” I joked lightheartedly. 

 

Larten huffed slightly, “Despite the abundance of the latter.... Yes.”, his eyes staring up at me with fondness. He sighed, his head falling back against the pillow, resting his forearm over his eyes.  
“What am I going to do...” he groaned inwardly, “...you are so- beautiful and infuriating all at the same time.” Larten's hand clutched at his face, “How am I going to be able to let you go?”

 

I shook my head, spreading my palms across his chest, “Who says you have to?”

 

“Hunter, do not play with me like this. You know as much as I do why we cannot-”

 

“I don't see any reason why. You're here. Right now. And there is nothing forcing you to go.” I stated, full of determination. 

 

Larten flinched, as if my words had literally stung, “Do not act so naive...” 

 

“I'm naive!?” I huffed, jumping off of him I strode across the room, arguing as I went to throw on a fresh set of clothes, “...You're the one telling me you love me! And now you want me to just roll over and say goodbye?” 

 

Larten reached out to try and catch my arm, eventually standing to follow behind.  
“I know, I am sorry, perhaps I should not have said that...” Larten stared at my bare back as I angrily threw on an old shirt, “...But I will not lie to you either, I cannot stay here. I cannot keep seeing you!”

 

I turned around in a flurry, my eyes fiery as they turned to land of Larten’s face, “Just say it. Spell it out for me.” 

 

“Because...I...will live long enough to see you die. And you will live long enough to realize that there is nothing I can give you.” Larten stalked up to face me, his naked torso making it difficult to keep an angry scowl on, “...It would be best, for both of us, if I left you alone.”

 

I shook my head slowly, muttering to myself as Larten hastily recovered and buttoned up his shirt, “You're being selfish-”  
“And as if that is not enough.” Larten continued, “...It is dangerous! You know too much and getting any closer than I already am to you is a danger to all of us. Vampires, and humans.”

 

“But don't you trust me?” 

 

“Yes of course I do...” Larten replied quickly, stepping forward and gripping my arms, “...I trust you with my life but that is not the point. I am the one I do not trust.”

“What are you talking about?”

 

“My dear, you are making this harder on me than is necessary and you know it...”

 

I didn't reply. Instead keeping still and staring defiantly into Larten’s face. He eventually surrendered, sighing deeply and running his fingers over his stressed forehead. 

 

“If I stay....If we continue. My fondness for you will only grow. And, inevitably, I will refuse to lose you. Time will pass, I will age slowly and eventually I- I will become afraid.” He pressed his palms onto the table on either side of me, trapping me between his arms, his face inches from mine, “And out if that fear, I will turn you, for my own sake. And I cannot allow that to happen.” 

 

Larten hung his head, pained at having to explain word for word why we could never be. Saying out loud all the doubts and fear which he had held in. But that's what this moment was, that's what last night was, it was letting go of those doubts, those fears.  
I did feel guilty for putting us both through this. But I've never been one to pull punches or ask for the easy way out. If he didn't want this heartache...he never should have come back. 

 

”You live a good life here...” He went on, “...You could start a family one day. Grow old with someone and have all the things I could never give you.” 

 

“If I could...” he breathed, pressing tighter against me until my rear was resting against the edge of the table, “...I would do anything you wanted...” His lips pressed gently against my neck, “...And I would make you mine, forever.”

 

Larten sighed, his lips feathering my skin before reluctantly pulling away, “But there is so much that I would be taking from you. And that frightens me so much more.”  
Larten’s eyes were tinged with a slight redness as he looked up at me, “It is as you say, I am selfish...and yet- I refuse to be the reason for the greatest mistake of your life.”

 

“You're not a mistake to me. I can't say goodbye yet.” I stated, my hands cupping his face. 

 

“Please...” He begged, leaning into my touch, “...I will not be able to stand it. Can you not see that we are both already suffering? Humans and vampires never get involved with each other precisely because of this right here. It hurts them both.”

 

“I told you already...I don't care if it hurts.”

 

“My dear...you cannot ask this of me...” 

 

“But I am. I don't want you to leave. There's so much more I want to do with you. I want to learn as much as I can about you... Don't leave. Just- spend the winter with me. Keep me warm.” I whispered, pulling him close and peppering his neck with soft kisses.

 

“My dear...I- I will stay. But this will only make things more difficult. And painful. You understand this, yes?” Larten questioned, peering into my eyes, searching- hoping for the faintest hint of doubt.

 

But I had none.

 

“Yes. I just want to hold on to you. As long as I can.”

 

And I meant that, whether it meant being turned into a vampire, or ultimately saying goodbye whether I liked it or not. But for now, Larten was here, and I wasn't planning on letting him go anywhere.

 

It was dark out now, and I wasn't completely sure as to what time it was. The nights were growing longer and the days shorter. It would have given Larten enough time to say goodbye, but it also gave him an incentive to stay. The sun wouldn't be rising for a while, and we’d have all the time in the world. Part of him wonders if this wasn't his intention all along. To show up at my doorstep, somehow knowing we’d end up like this, knowing that I’d ask him to stay. And knowing that he would.  
Why else would he have taken the risk?

 

“I thought...that I would be able to face you without falling into you like this...” he started, “...After spending time away from you I had convinced myself of what needed to be done. To say goodbye. But instead, when you wrapped your arms around me. And you...kissed me so sweetly...the taste of your lips had ruined any plan I had come here with.” 

 

I smiled bitterly, “Sounds like I'm cursed. Plans don't seem to ever last very long around me, something always has to go wrong.” 

 

He crossed his arms, his muscles bunching and straining against his soft shirt, “And now I am planning on how I am going to be able to forget you once winter is over. How I am going to keep from bringing you with me.”

 

“Don't think about it. You already know what's going to happen. Just put it out of your mind for now, for me.”

 

Larten shook his head softly, “I will try.”

 

“And make love to me as many times as you possibly can in the span of a few weeks.”

 

Larten made a noise like he had been punched in the gut, his cheeks instantly flushed red, “Oh good grief. You are going to be the death of me.” he groaned, an embarrassed smile forcing it's way onto his lips.

 

“If you're going to abandon me in a few days I want to make sure I have plenty of memories to hold me over for the rest of my life.” I mused, tugging at his crossed arms in order to situate myself against his chest.

 

Larten held tightly, despite feeling embarrassed, “Oh, how I wish I could make you hate me.”

 

“I already do.” I huffed.

 

“No wonder I cannot help but want to be around you, there is no emotion more exciting and ensnaring than hate. That must be what I feel as well. Seeing as how I do not want you to live for decades and I do not want see you die, you might get tired of me as years go by, or I might refuse to go on without you once you die.”

 

“It's too bad none of that is under your control. Must be hard for you to accept, being the control freak that you are...” I hinted, remember the night before.

 

I felt Larten shudder against me. A deep, barely audible rumble in his chest as he growled, surely remembering that night as well. With a playful shove I fell back against the table, and Larten followed suit, quickly falling back into the warmth of eachothers arms.

 

...

 

Snow was going to begin to melt soon, the sun would rise and so too would the questions that were long avoided.

 

“So what is it that you want, do you even know...?” he asks once more, “...clearly there is no way for me to get out of this unscathed. Whatever choice I make...I cannot see myself living with it.”

 

I stared into the hot mug of coffee before me, tracing the rim with my finger, “All I know is...I want you here. I don't want to say goodbye.”

 

I looked up, across from me sat Larten. He rested his arms on the table, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. He sighed, staring at the anxious expression on my face. Did it matter what I wanted? At this point we had spent an entire winter together. There were many nights where he woke up next to me. He would go out and hunt and ultimately return to me. He had me all to himself during that time, will he himself be able to give that up? The mysterious hunter recluse, the woman who technically saved his life the first moment they met. And what an introduction that was...he remembers the first moment he truly laid eyes on me. I was standing over him with my boot on his chest, for some reason he tends to smile inwardly at that memory.

 

Larten eventually speaks up, a tone of finality in his voice, “Then we will not. And I will try to make peace with it. No matter the pain it brings me.”

 

My eyes widen at his response, does this mean...

 

Larten rises from his chair, he grabs his coat as if he is about to head out but before he does he turns to me with an outstretched hand, “Come. I have much I wish to show you, Hunter...”

 

“Where are we going?” I ask tentatively as I rise to follow.

 

“There are things I need to explain to you, and when the time comes I do not want you to be afraid. The pain will not last.”

 

I threw on my own coat, stepping closer to Larten I stared deep into his golden eyes. I placed my hand in his, taking a firm grip, “‘I won't be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope this was an adequate ending, I learned a lot from writing this story and the next one I write will certainly be better thanks to it. Anyway, here we are, finally this story is complete. That's more than I can say for my other two chapter stories! haha! srry.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like reader-inserts for Mr.Crepsley are rare, I really really liked him when I was reading the Cirque Du Freak series. These chapters are short I know, they get longer though! I just like coming up with titles.


End file.
